


К точке покоя

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Rape, Danger Kink, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, it's okay to be gay... because everyone is gay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это мир, в котором существуют супергерои. Но Аомине все равно дебил и ухитрился потерять Куроко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дополнительные материалы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанаты вселенной Марвел могут опознать Стемпфордский инцидент и Акт Регистрации. Привет Вам, люди *0*  
> Фанаты вселенной DC могут опознать Сокола/Соколицу. Безусловный привет Вам!  
> Некоторые фанаты аниме могут разглядеть намеки на Тигрокролей. Привет и Вам ;-)
> 
> UPD: последующие части написаны при поддержке и в соавторстве с прекрасной anna7fyyf - https://ficbook.net/authors/695344

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всякие мысли вокруг и около)

Имена транскрибирую единообразно, а потому скорее всего неправильно.

Кураторы - это, фактически, менеджеры и тренеры команд, а также их связь с высшим руководством. Кураторы в основном - люди с пассивными способностями.

Суперспособности по командам.

Комиссии по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями.  
Глава - Акаши Сейджуро - предвидение и ясновидение  
Личный ассистент - Маюзуми Чихиро - невидимость и неосязаемость  
Заместитель главы по вопросам кураторства команд - Ниджмура Шузо - нейтрализация чужих сверхспособностей

Тейко  
Куратор - Ниджимура Шузо - нейтрализация чужих сверхспособностей  
Капитан - Акаши Сейджуро - предвидение и ясновидение  
Заместитель - Момои Сацуки - рентгеновское зрение  
Мидорима Шинтаро - лазерный взгляд  
Мурасакибара Ацуши - управление ветром  
Кисе Рёта - копирование чужих сверхспособностей, повышенные сила и скорость, умение очаровывать  
Хайзаки Шого - кража чужих сверхспособностей, неуязвимость  
Аомине Дайки - повышенные сила, скорость и ловкость  
Куроко Тецуя - управление тенями

Сейрин  
Куратор - Айда Рико - визуальное считывание информации  
Капитан - Хьюга Джунпей - вызов и контроль призраков/демонов  
Заместитель - Киеши Теппей - изменение размера  
Изуки Шун - управление землей  
Митобе Ринноске - телепатия и телекинез  
Когане Шинджи - человек-кот  
Цучида Сатоши - невидимость и силовые поля  
Кагами Тайга - управление огнем  
Куроко Тецуя - управление тенями 

Кайджо  
Куратор - Накамура Шинья - альтернативное видение мира  
Капитан - Касамацу Юкио - повышенная сила (упрямство и громкость голоса)  
Заместитель - Морияма Йошитака - управление феромонами  
Хаякава Мицухиро - баньши  
Кобори Коджи - управление металлом  
Кисе Рёта - копирование чужих сверхспособностей, повышенные сила и скорость

Шуутоку  
Куратор - Мияджи Киеши - контактная телепатия  
Капитан - Ооцубо Тайсуке - управление камнями  
Заместитель - Кимура Шинсуке - управление растениями  
Такао Казунари - человек-сокол  
Мидорима Шинтаро - лазерный взгляд

Тоо  
Куратор - Сакурай Рё - внушение страха  
Капитан - Имаёши Шоичи - гипноз  
Заместитель - Суса Йошинори - ударная волна  
Вакамацу Косуке - повышенная сила  
Момои Сацуки - рентгеновское зрение  
Аомине Дайки - повышенные сила, скорость и ловкость

Йосен  
Куратор - Араки Масако - контактная телепатия  
Капитан - Окамура Кеничи - человек-горилла  
Заместитель - Фукуи Кенсуке - шипы  
Лю Вэй - кицуне  
Химура Тацуя - управление водой  
Мурасакибара Ацуши - управление ветром

Кирисаки  
Куратор - Сёто Кентаро - сновидец  
Капитан - Ханамия Макото - человек-паук  
Заместитель - Хайзаки Шого - кража чужих сверхспособностей, неуязвимость  
Фурухаши Коджиро - управление туманом  
Хара Казуя - резиновый человек  
Ямазаки Хироши - манипуляции энергией

Пейринги:  
Аомине/Куроко - встречались во время Тейко, расстались по вине Аомине, начали снова встречаться в день смерти предыдущего главы Комиссии  
Маюзуми/Акаши - Маюзуми долго издалека следил за Акаши, прежде чем начал помогать ему в открытую  
Ниджимура/Хайзаки - встречались во время Тейко, после распада Ниджимура уехал в Америку, когда он вернулся, отношения возобновились на новом уровне  
Мидорима/Такао - Такао в прямом смысле налетел на Мидориму с поцелуем, Мидорима не сопротивлялся  
Кагами/Кисе - познакомились благодаря Куроко, Кагами попробовал защитить честь Кисе, но проиграл, Кисе все равно впечатлился  
Мурасакибара/Химуро - сперва не выносили друг друга, но однажды оказались заперты в раздевалке на ночь  
Киеши/Хьюга/Изуки - доминантом в этих отношениях является Хьюга  
Митобе/Коганей - Коганей живет в доме Митобе, с его семьей  
Имаёши/Касамацу - начали встречаться еще в старшей школе, до того, как стали супергероями  
Ооцубо/Мияджи - тоже начали встречаться еще до вступления в супергерои, первое время скрывали отношения, полагая, что запрещено  
Вакамацу/Сакурай - вопреки всеобщему мнению, инициатор в этой паре Рё  
Суса/Момои - это было очень неожиданно для Момои  
Фукуи/Лю Вэй - Лю Вэй однажды увидел Фукуи по телевизору и переехал в Японию специально, чтобы с ним встретиться  
Гарсия/Рико - Гарсия приехала в Японию вслед за Кагами, Химуро и Ниджимурой

Примерная хронология  
1945 год - появление первых людей с суперспособностями (те, кто неплохо знают историю или физику, поймут соль)  
1949 год - в Америке впервые появляется "супергерой"  
1954 год - создание Комиссии по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями. (КДЛС) в США  
1973 год - первый "супергерой" Японии  
1975 год - создание японского отделения КДЛС  
1991 год - первый "супергерой" на бывшем постсоветском пространстве (извините, не удержалась)  
2005 год - создание первой японской команды "супергероев" - Тейко (на момент создания средний возраст участников составлял 15 лет:  
13 лет - Мурасакибара Ацуши  
13 лет - Кисе Рёта  
14 лет - Аомине Дайки  
15 лет - Момои Сацуки  
15 лет - Хайзаки Шого  
16 лет - Куроко Тецуя  
16 лет - Акаши Сейджуро  
17 лет - Мидорима Шинтаро  
19 лет - Ниджимура Шузо)  
2010 год - распад Тейко и принятие Акта об обязательной регистрации  
2014 год - текущий год действия

Группы героев распределены по специальным районам Токио. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BE

Сейрин - Сугинами  
Кайджо - Нэрима  
Шуутоку - Адати  
Тоо - Тюо бугага  
Йосен - Ота  
Кирисаки - Кото

Английская Комиссия по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями

Элеонор "Элли" Джонс - заместитель главы КДЛС Великобритании, сканер  
Ричард "Рик" Эддерли - суперсила  
Виктор "Тор" Барнс - электричество  
Натали "Тейл" Марлоу - нага  
Закари "Шепот" Брукс - копирует предметы  
Оуэн "Щит" Хейг - силовые поля

Супергерои появились в мире примерно за полвека до событий фанфика. Именно в Японии - примерно за тридцать лет до событий фанфика. Отец Чихиро и Тецуи был одним из первых японских супергероев. Он ушел на покой, когда Чихиро было три и он впервые пропал. С тех пор он нетипичный для Японии домохозяин, а работает мать Тецуи. Мать Чихиро умерла родами. Чихиро старше Тецуи на два года.


	2. К точке покоя

В математике **особой точкой** векторного поля называется точка,

в которой векторное поле равно нулю. Особая точка векторного поля является

положением равновесия или точкой покоя динамической системы, определяемой

данным векторным полем: фазовая траектория с началом в особой точке состоит

в точности из этой особой точки, а соответствующая ей интегральная кривая

представляет собой прямую, параллельную оси времени.

В любой малой окрестности фазового пространства, не содержащей особых точек,

векторное поле можно выпрямить подходящей заменой координат — тем самым,

поведение системы вне особых точек устроено очень просто. Напротив, в окрестности

особой точки система может обладать очень сложной динамикой. Говоря о свойствах

особых точек векторных полей, обычно подразумевают свойства соответствующей

системы в малой окрестности особой точки.


	3. Дополнительные материалы

 – Куда опять делся Куроко? – расстроено спросила Момои, оглядывая парк. Даже ее рентгеновское зрение не могло разглядеть тень в более густой тени. Аомине потому и жарился на солнце до приобретения практически зарубежного загара, чтобы иметь возможность прятать собой напарника. И не только.

Акаши с его предвидением, конечно, знал, но ему не было дела до влюбленности Момои, пока Аомине и Куроко работали хорошо. Аомине с Куроко работали лучше всех. Аомине ощутил легкое прохладное прикосновение к боку, скосил глаза – майка задралась, по боку расползалась тень, подозрительно напоминавшая сильную ладонь. Куроко вздумал поиграть. Аомине довольно зажмурился – такие игры он любил. Над ухом настойчиво жужжала оса. Аомине попытался отмахнуться, но не вышло – он навернулся со скамейки...

 

И проснулся, когда упал на пол в своей однокомнатной квартирке. На дисплее телефона укоризненно щурился Имаеши – капитан нынешней команды супергероев, в которой состоял Аомине. Он, конечно, считал, что справится и сам, но Акт Регистрации требовал, чтобы герои сражались в командах, иначе их объявляли вне закона. Тейко в свое время объявили. Когда они стали слишком сильными, чтобы сражаться вместе и начали сражаться по одному...

Когда ушел Тецу, чьей способностью так и было только скользить в тенях.

Аомине тогда наговорил ему много лишнего, а ведь Тецу был совершенно прав. Потом Кисе не заметил одного из преступников и надолго попал в больницу – а герои-одиночки были объявлены вне закона.

Аомине жадно читал новости, пытаясь увидеть хоть в одной команде героев человека-тень, но, кажется, он переборщил больше, чем подозревал: Куроко не было в новостях.

Имаёши продолжал звонить.

 

Аомине нехотя взял трубку.

 – Что?

 – Кайджо нужна помощь, – кратко и даже без акцента ответил Имаеши, и Аомине тут же подобрался. Если уж Имаеши начинает говорить прямо, без витиеватостей, то дела совсем плохи. К тому же, в команде Кайджо был Кисе, а это значит – команда была сильна. – Сейрин ближе всех, но им нужна вся помощь.

 – Хршо, – невнятно ответил Аомине, натягивая свой костюм. – Скинешь координаты?

 – Уже, – отозвался Имаеши и повесил трубку. У него была длинная история дружбы-соперничества и чего-то чуть большего с капитаном Кайджо, Касамацу. Имаёши владел гипнозом, Касамацу был одним из немногих, на кого способности Имаеши не имели никакого влияния. Сам Касамацу был суперсильным – и крайне упрямым, что, как подозревал Аомине, тоже было его суперспособностью. Аомине, наконец, натянул трико и поспешил по скинутым в смс координатам со всей своей суперскоростью. Он не хотел терять старого друга.

 

Всё и правда было довольно скверно, когда он прибежал. На район, который защищала Кайджо, напала целая небольшая армия. Впрочем, на помощь уже пришли Сейрин. Аомине видел, как Киеши, увеличившийся в размерах, легко раскидывает врагов, прикрывая собой капитана – Хьюгу. У Хьюги было раздвоение личности с разными способностями – если первая личность была стеснительной и не уверенной в себе и  могла вызывать призраков, то вторая личность была весьма злобной и вызывала уже полноценных демонов. Сейчас главенствовала вторая половина, и важно было, чтобы Хьюга не потерял концентрацию, потому что именно его демоны сдерживали большую часть нападавших.

Касамацу тоже был рядом с Хьюгой, помогая Киеши его защищать. Кисе мелькал тут и там яркой желтой молнией – когда он сражался против супера, он мог копировать способности, но когда он сражался с людьми, он просто обладал суперскоростью и суперсилой – хотя и был слабее Аомине. Еще среди врагов то и дело вспыхивали фаерболы Кагами – впрочем, его можно было отследить и по боевому кличу.

Аомине присоединился к драке, щедро отвешивая тумаки. Спустя пару минут мимо промчался Кисе, крикнув ему на бегу:

 – Возьми левее!

Аомине кивнул и переместился – зря Кисе не стал бы менять свой маршрут. Спустя секунду по армии врагов словно прошел порыв ветра, от которого их просто снесло. Если бы Аомине не отошел, его снесло бы тоже. А потом такие "порывы" прошлись с другой стороны драки, и еще, и еще, а потом взревел Хьюга, напрягаясь, и всех упавших его демоны повязали. Тех, кто устоял, перемигнувшись, стали вязать Аомине с Кисе – они неплохо работали в паре еще со времен Тейко.

Демоны пропали, уменьшившийся до нормальных размеров Киеши подхватил уставшего Хьюгу. Касамацу быстро устроил перекличку – его голос без всякой супергромкости разносился на всю площадь, где произошло столкновение. Аомине хмыкнул и быстро набрал смс, которую отправил Имаеши: "Жив, цел, орет". Ответ пришел мгновенно: "Спасибо".

Имаеши был капитаном, и Касамацу был капитаном, у каждого была команда на попечении, и ни один не желал понижения в должности до рядового, так что так им и предстояло друг за друга трястись на расстоянии – и посылать на помощь Аомине и Кисе. Насколько Аомине знал (он очень старался пропускать болтовню Момои мимо ушей, но иногда не удавалось), у них даже квартиры были отдельные, зато в каждой – двойной набор вещей.

Кисе оглядывал площадь на предмет укрывшихся противников, и Аомине присел рядом с ним, когда сзади вежливо покашляли. Очень знакомо.

 – Курокочи! – обрадовался Кисе и повернулся на звук. Он попытался было обнять Куроко, но тот быстро скользнул в тень, заставляя Кисе обнять воздух. Аомине, замерев, смотрел на него во все глаза.

 – Это ваше, я полагаю, – спокойно сказал Куроко, за шкирки приподнимая пару оглушенных парней. Кисе кивнул и кинулся связывать пойманных. Куроко отступил в сторону, чтобы не мешать, и посмотрел на Аомине. –  Давно не виделись, Аомине-кун.

И Аомине кинулся к нему, чтобы поймать только пустоту. Куроко уже стоял на пять метров дальше, в тени Кагами. Тот обернулся, закинул ему _привычно_  руку на плечо, и Аомине с удивлением понял, что рычание, которое он слышит, издает он сам.

 – Вы знакомы, Куроко? – весело, все еще на адреналине, спросил Кагами. Куроко спокойно кивнул.

 – Были в одной команде.

 – А, Тейко, – Кагами тоже кивнул и, казалось, потерял интерес к теме. – Нам пора, наверное, а то как бы в нашем районе чего не случилось.

 – Не волнуйся, половина команды осталась на базе, – спокойно ответил Куроко, но послушно пошел за ним, когда Кагами потянул его в сторону Хьюги.

 – Давно ты знаешь? – тихо и зло спросил Аомине. Кисе пожал плечами.

 – Все знают. Он пришел в Сейрин сразу после Акта. До этого пытался в одиночку, но, сам знаешь, какой он тогда был.

 – Какой он есть, – поправил его Аомине. Кисе покачал головой.

 – Какой он _был_ , Аоминечи.

 – А какой он сейчас? – Кисе лукаво глянул из-под челки.

 – А почему бы тебе не узнать?

 

 – Итак, вы встретились, – утвердительно сказал Акаши, ответив на звонок Аомине. Тот зарычал в трубку.

 – Ты знал!

 – Дайки, – Акаши вздохнул, – разумеется. Ты все еще помнишь, кто я?

 – Последний мудак ты, – рявкнул Аомине и едва удержался от того, чтобы разбить телефон. Акаши хмыкнул. Он обожал своих Тейко – неповторимых, восхитительных, самых гениальных его творений. Дайки же был среди них самым выдающимся. А кроме него – был Куроко. А еще были АоКуро, как звал их Кисе, и это не делало Акаши счастливым.

 – Ты звонил, чтобы сообщить мне об этом?

Аомине пнул стол, взвыл, прыгая на ушибленной ноге и, наконец, устало опустился на пол.

 – Расскажи мне, – попросил он, и эта просительная интонация показывала, насколько Дайки отчаялся. Про Куроко всегда было сложно найти информацию, и не будь Акаши ясновидящим – он тоже отчаянно собирал бы ее по крупицам, но...

 – Нет, – с искренним наслаждением отказал Акаши. – После твоей выходки, второго шанса ты не заслуживаешь.

 – Это не тебе судить! – вспылил Аомине и все-таки разбил телефон о стену. Акаши искренне рассмеялся. О да. Он знал, что АоКуро – это данность, неизменная для его провидения. Но это не значит, что он не мог понаслаждаться мучениями Дайки.

 

Тейко были отличной командой. Сильной, дружной, непобедимой. А вот по отдельности супергерои из Тейко были несколько... самоуверенны, что и привело к распаду команды и появлению Акта. Тем не менее, даже после распада команды бывшие сокомандники регулярно встречались. На общие встречи не приходил только Аомине, считавший себя выше всех, да еще редко появлялся вечно занятой Акаши. А остальные исправно приходили в одно и то же кафе, в котором они любили сидеть еще во времена Тейко, а со временем они стали еще и приводить с собой друзей.

 

Сам факт, что они ухитрились их завести, изрядно удивлял и окружающих, и самих Тейко. Помимо их собственных (отнюдь не легких и приятных) характеров, был еще так называемый "фактор Акта", как это называл Акаши, всегда морщась. Этот фактор очень ему мешал.

Тейко стали первой командой супергероев – до них в Японии были только одиночки. Но никто в здравом уме не собирался позволять мальчишкам, старшему из которых было всего девятнадцать, геройствовать в одиночестве – так что когда Акаши решил стать супергероем, он озаботился созданием команды. С Ниджимурой он был знаком с детства, поэтому именно ему первому предложил стать частью команды. С Мидоримой Акаши познакомился на чемпионате по сёги, выиграв только благодаря своим способностям. Аомине как раз поймали на попытках геройствовать в одиночку, Момои шла в комплекте. С Хайзаки Акаши познакомил Аомине – они часто дрались. Куроко нашёл Акаши сам. Позже всех в команде появился Кисе – он случайно столкнулся с ними во время одной из операций, чуть не погиб, но в итоге именно он тогда нанес решающий удар.

Именно с приходом Кисе начался золотой век Тейко – и одновременно его распад.

С одной стороны, они стали гораздо чаще общаться друг с другом в неформальной обстановке – не только Аомине с Куроко и Момои, а Мидорима с Акаши и Мурасакибарой – и где-то отдельно были Ниджимура с Хайзаки. Супергерои учились общаться.

Но они росли, а вместе с ними росли и их способности – и их самоуверенность. Акаши это поначалу не тревожило – он сам был весьма занят тем, что пытался стать самым молодым членом Комиссии по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями, направив весь свой талант именно туда.

Первым тревожным звоночком стала драка, позже ставшая известной как "односекундная", хотя, конечно, длилась она больше. Тейко пришли на нее даже не в полном составе, однако соревнующиеся между собой Аомине и Кисе вынесли всех противников меньше, чем за минуту. С ними были только Мидорима – который отказался участвовать в "этом идиотизме", – и Куроко, который участвовать не мог. Но если Мидорима был просто недоволен ребячеством сокомандников (хотя те и были-то по сути детьми, Аомине только-только исполнилось семнадцать, а Кисе и шестнадцати еще не было), то Куроко напрягся. Он был старше, чем Аомине или Кисе, но развивался гораздо медленнее, его способности не успевали за способностями его товарищей.

Однако Куроко отвлекли от надвигающейся катастрофы отношения с Аомине. Полностью погруженный в свою любовь, он не заметил ни замкнувшегося в себе Мидоримы, ни обленившегося Мурасакибары, ни влюбленности Момои, ни одержимости Акаши, ни отношений Ниджимуры с Хайзаки, ни разочарованности Аомине, ни – что в итоге оказалось самым страшным – попыток Кисе обратить внимание на себя.

Куроко винил себя в распаде Тейко. Но виноваты были все, и Акаши, как основатель команды, нес основную ответственность.

 

 – Мне никто не нужен! – кричал Аомине в лицо Куроко. – Ни ты, ни этот клон, ни остальные – я сильнее всех!

Куроко был бледно-серым, но смотрел прямо.

 – В чём дело, Аомине-кун? – спросил он тихо. Акаши, как раз спустившийся в гостиную, вопросительно глянул на Мидориму. Мидорима пожал плечами.

 – Я услышал шум, – кратко прокомментировал он.

Тейко базировались в городском доме семьи Акаши, но они не жили там – кроме Мурасакибары, который был рад смыться из своей огромной семьи. И тем не менее, в тот момент на базе находились все.

Акаши быстро оглядел комнату. Мурасакибара выглядывал из кухни, прижимая к себе недоделанный сэндвич. Хайзаки стоял, набычившись, перед прижавшимся к стене Кисе – тот моргал удивленно и закрывал ладонью наливающийся на щеке синяк. Ниджимура держал Аомине за предплечья, одновременно блокируя его способности – и удерживая от драки. Момои, прикрывая рот обеими руками, сжалась в комочек на кресле. Акаши сначала услышал как раз ее вскрик "Дай-чан, не надо!" – и только потом Аомине.

 – Я принес задание, – ответил на невысказанный вопрос Акаши Ниджимура. – Кисе бурно обрадовался, сказал, что они с Аомине отличная команда…

 – Ха! – Аомине извернулся и вырвался из хватки Ниджимуры. – Да никакая мы не команда! Этот красавчик блин больше укладкой занимается, чем врагами!

Это было неправдой, но очень обидной неправдой – Кисе задохнулся и вылетел из комнаты. Хайзаки двинулся на Аомине, засучивая рукава, но Куроко остановил его.

 – Аомине-кун, зачем ты говоришь такое…

 – И ты! – Аомине вздохнул руками. – Мы уже сколько вместе, а я всё еще Аомине-кун? Так вот, ты мне тоже не нужен, Тецу! В конце концов, ты совершенно бесполезен!

Куроко отшатнулся, словно его ударили. Акаши нахмурился.

 – Уходи, – приказал он Аомине. – Мы поговорим, когда ты остынешь, но сейчас уйди.

 – Отлично! – Аомине расхохотался. – Я сваливаю из этого цирка!

Дверью он хлопнул так, что она сорвалась с петель и рухнула на пол.

 – Куроко? – Мидорима, нахмурившись, смотрел на Куроко. Вокруг него клубились тени, то и дело накрывая его с головой.

 – Мне нужно, – сдавленно начал он, но запнулся и покачал головой, просто растворяясь в своих тенях. Хайзаки злобно пнул диван.

 – Этот мудак! Где было твоё хваленое провидение, Акаши?

 – Как ты смеешь, – прошипел Акаши – и замер. Упомянутое провидение, дождавшись, что владелец о нем вспомнил, подсунуло сцену, которую Акаши никогда не хотел бы видеть в реальности.

 

Тейко успели как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Кисе. Он, оглушенный, уже отлетел к обломкам дома, его волосы съеживались от жара – обломки были объяты огнем. Мурасакибара быстро сдул пожар порывом ветра, пока Мидорима расправлялся с бандитами, а Хайзаки полез сразу за Кисе – ему-то точно ничего не грозило.

Аомине пришел потом в больницу. Спросил мрачно:

 – Из-за меня? Я… извиняюсь.

Кисе покачал забинтованной головой.

 – Ты не передо мной извиняться должен, – серьезно сказал он. Тейко прекрасно понимали, что виноват не только Аомине. Они разговаривали с ним – неохотно, но не зло. Он был просто самым вспыльчивым, самым ярким из них – его взрыв предупредил взрывы остальных.

Куроко при виде Аомине исчезал в тенях.

 

Акаши тогда попросил:

 – Шинтаро, он только от тебя не шарахается. Я даю вам месяц. Пожалуйста.

И Мидорима не смог отказаться, хотя считал, что тут не поможет и год.

Куроко сам был, как тень. Серый, безразличный, тающий на свету. Он даже слово «свет» воспринимал болезненно.

Мидорима увёз его в Таиланд. Они ходили под синим-синим небом, среди тысяч богомольцев-паломников. Вокруг шумели чужие голоса. А они молчали. Словно Страна улыбок не принимала их.

Спустя три недели Куроко пришёл к Мидориме в постель, прокрался, словно боялся, что тот его вышвырнет.

Губы у него были нежные и прохладные. И равнодушные. Как будто Куроко пытался что-то сам себе доказать. И когда подставлялся под жёсткие пальцы и член. И когда молчал в поцелуи, от которых у Шинтаро всё плавилось внутри.

Он просто жался к Мидориме, как к источнику тепла, а Мидорима понимал – он не тот, кто нужен Куроко. Что тот пытается заполнить им пустоту. И это было обидно.

Мидорима не мог дать Куроко ничего.

Потому что – не Аомине.

Потому что тот выжег Куроко дотла, до серого пепла.

И у Мидоримы никак не получалось доказать, что это не навсегда. Что пройдёт. Что будут другие руки, губы, слова, смех, слёзы. Что не конец света.

Тецуя тихонько всхлипывал, выгибаясь в оргазме, и у Мидоримы щемило сердце. То ли от нежности, то ли от жалости. Но точно – не от любви.

А потом Куроко заснул рядом, крупно вздрагивая во сне, и зовя Аомине.

Шинтаро легко гладил закинутые на него длинные ноги, обнимал покрепче, когда Куроко сворачивался в клубок, и ему казалось, что привести в чувство Тецую нереально...

Они зашли в этот храм с толпой туристов.

Тысячи колокольчиков трепетали на ветру, рассказывая что-то Будде. Куроко завороженно написал на пластинке свое имя, подвесил колокольчик к перекладине, и его звон влился в общий лепет меди.

Мидорима засмотрелся на статуэтки будд, а когда обернулся на непривычный звук, то застыл от удивления.

Куроко тихонько смеялся.

Мидорима потом долго вспоминал эту картину: блестящие будды, перезвон колокольчиков и смеющийся Тецуя.

Он обернулся к Шинтаро, взглянул ясными глазами:

 – Я смогу жить, – сказал Куроко, всё ещё улыбаясь. – Возвращаемся.

 

Сразу после того, как Кисе принесли в больницу, Акаши рванул в Комиссию. Последствия того, что Кисе один пошел на миссию, были ужасны – было взорвано здание школы, пострадали гражданские. Начальство было в ярости, простые жители – в ужасе.

Самым логичным шагом Комиссии показалось ужесточить контроль. Они создали Акт Обязательной Регистрации. По этому Акту каждый, у кого были суперспособности, обязан был пройти регистрацию. После регистрации супера приписывали к команде – одиночек теперь боялись больше суперзлодеев. Если раньше люди со слабыми способностями могли спокойно жить, то теперь они не имели права заниматься своими делами – их делом становилась государственная служба.

Те немногие команды, которые были сформированы во времена Тейко, были расформированы, а их члены стали капитанами или заместителями в свежеформирующихся командах – как обладающие каким-никаким опытом. Именно так в Сейрин попал Киеши.

Большинство зарегистрированных ненавидели Тейко, из-за которых был принят Акт. Устав от косых, недовольных и откровенно злобных взглядов, от постоянных нападок, бывшие члены спешно расформированного Тейко прятались в больнице у Кисе. Только Аомине плевать было на всех вокруг, а особенно пристающих он легко размазывал по асфальту.

Именно там, в больнице, члены Тейко договорились встречаться время от времени. Просто так, чтобы знать, что дела у бывших сокомандников в порядке.

 

Первый раз после этого они встретились, когда Кисе только выписали из больницы. Его сожженные волосы тогда еще не отросли, и он был непривычно тих и хмур. Акаши обещал, что пристроит его в какую-нибудь команду, но никто не хотел брать супергероя, из-за которого ввели Акт Регистрации. Мидорима был раздражен – кто-то из членов его новой команды стащил его визор, и Мидорима вынужден был прятать свой лазерный взгляд за старыми очками. У Момои глаза были на мокром месте, потому что Дайки не хотел в команду и делал исполнение Акта трудным и для себя, и для нее, и для Имаеши – капитана Тоо, который согласился взять парочку супергероев. Хайзаки был растерян. Ниджимура предпочел уехать в Америку, оставив Хайзаки в Японии без какого-либо сдерживающего фактора. Такая уж способность была у Ниджимуры – он гасил чужие способности. А без него Хайзаки терял чувствительность, и мир сразу становился пресным. Мурасакибара был зол. Ему категорически не нравилась новая команда, которую он описывал как "сборище трудоголиков". Даже Акаши пришел – он тогда только-только пробился в управление Комиссии, потратил кучу времени, чтобы пристроить своих бывших сокомандников в хорошие команды и жутко устал, но все равно пришел поздравить Кисе с выздоровлением.

Куроко тоже был. Незаметный, как всегда. И как всегда упорный.

 – Я вступил в Сейрин, – сказал он внезапно, и все подпрыгнули, совершенно забыв о его присутствии. Акаши растерянно потер затылок.

 – Прости, я не... Стоп. Сам вступил?

Куроко спокойно потягивал молочный коктейль.

 – Я не хотел напрягать, Акаши-кун. Капитан сомневался, но куратор команды и заместитель высказались в мою пользу, поэтому меня взяли.

 – Капитан команды же Хью-Хью? – озабоченно уточнила Момои. – Ты уверен, Куроко?

 – Вполне, – отрезал тот, вставая и кладя на стол несколько купюр. – С выздоровлением, Кисе-кун.

 – Спасибо, Курокочи, – слабо улыбнулся Кисе. – И удачи.

Куроко тогда кивнул и ушел.

 

А на следующую встречу пришел с громогласным Кагами. Кагами с Акаши тогда повздорили, и компанию чуть не внесли в черный список кафе – к счастью, с Мурасакибарой пришел Химуро, оказавшийся названым братом Кагами. Ну, и то, что он управлял водой, тоже помогло.  Кисе, уже совершенно оправившийся, очаровал весь персонал кафе, и Тейко выделили даже именную кабинку, всегда зарезервированную – на всякий случай. Счет за резервацию Акаши попросил направлять ему.

 

Акаши попытался купить и расположение Касамацу Юкио – он предложил ему повышенное финансирование команды в том случае, если Кайджо примет Кисе.

Касамацу внимательно прочитал договор, отложил его на стол и сжал пальцами переносицу. Потом сжал руки на коленях и внимательно уставился на Акаши.

 – Давайте уточним, правильно ли я понял, – вибрирующим голосом начал он. – Вы хотите меня подкупить?

 – Ну что вы, – Акаши покачал головой. – Просто поддержать ваше решение…

Касамацу не выдержал, рванул вперед и ударил обоими кулаками по столу, круша его в щепу – Акаши едва успел отпрянуть.

 – Я не знаю, за кого вы меня принимаете, Акаши-сан, – прорычал Касамацу, – но я не продаюсь!

Он гордо встал сам, не дожидаясь "помощи" от ворвавшихся охранников, и проследовал к двери. Акаши с интересом смотрел ему вслед. Предвидение подсовывало ему весьма занятные картинки.

 

Касамацу, кипя, несся по коридорам. Ему хотелось сейчас  встретиться с Шоичи, сбросить пар. С ним хорошо было и ругаться, и драться, и трахаться, и играть в баскетбол. Вот только у каждого из них была своя команда, и расквартированы они были чуть ли не через целый город друг от друга.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Касамацу не заметил парня, пока не врезался в него. Незнакомец отлетел к стенке, и Касамацу, чертыхнувшись, бросился помогать ему встать.

Парень принял помощь, крепко взялся за протянутую руку. Касамацу сначала поставил его на ноги, и лишь потом рассмотрел. Он был тонкокостный, высокий, с красивым лицом – портили его внешность короткий ежик волос и общая изможденность. В глазах у парня плескалась обреченность.

Касамацу озадаченно нахмурился. По его мнению, такого взгляда у человека не должно было быть.

 – Касамацу Юкио, – представился он. – Что у тебя за печаль?

 – Кисе Рёта, – парень постарался улыбнуться – и вот тут Касамацу его узнал. Именно это лицо смотрело с большинства рекламных плакатов Комиссии раньше, пока люди не стали такие плакаты жечь. Только на плакатах Кисе сиял ярким солнышком, а в жизни он явно намеревался сдаться.

 – Я об этом пожалею, – пробормотал Касамацу, развернулся на каблуках и отправился по коридорам обратно, к кабинету Акаши. В кабинете уже стоял новый стол – или восстановленный кем-то из обслуживающего персонала старый.

 – Я смотрю, вы передумали, Касамацу-сан, – вежливо улыбнулся Акаши. У Касамацу кулаки чесались стереть эту улыбку, но он сдержался, потому что такого бы ему точно не спустили.

 – Я не продаюсь, – отрезал он повторно, и протянул руку. – Давайте стандартный договор, без подачек.

 – Благодарю Вас, Касамацу-сан, – кивнул Акаши, заполняя новый договор, и Касамацу смягчился. Чужую ложь он всегда чувствовал очень хорошо, и Акаши не лгал – он правда был благодарен.

 

На третью встречу Акаши не пришел, зато пришел Хайзаки и немедленно поцапался с Кисе. К удивлению остальных, за Кисе вступился Кагами, и они с Хайзаки здорово подрались в переулке за кафе. Куроко потом долго сидел с Хайзаки, делая вид, что не видит его слез – кроме Ниджимуры, у Хайзаки самые близкие отношения были именно с Куроко, а на третьем месте стоял как раз Кисе. Куроко иногда задумывался, не был ли Хайзаки на самом деле мазохистом, но это было до того, как он понял, что Хайзаки просто радуется любым ощущениям, даже боли – ведь большую часть времени он из-за своей неуязвимости не чувствовал совершенно ничего, даже радости от победы не было. А проигравшего Кагами в это время утешал Кисе.

 

Кисе сочувствовал Хайзаки. Он любил удовольствия, был очень тактильным и эмоциональным. Бесчувствие Хайзаки вызывало у Кисе жалость, на что Хайзаки раздражался и лез в драку.

Куроко, бывший в курсе проблем Шого, потихоньку от последнего поговорил с Рётой, объяснил ему ситуацию, и тот, со свойственным ему энтузиазмом, включился в помощь.

Они дрались при каждой встрече. Подкалывали друг друга, пикировались. Иногда в глазах Хайзаки на мгновения мелькало удовольствие, и непосредственный Кисе, залечивая раны и синяки, радовался этому, как ребёнок.

Кагами о Хайзаки не знал. Зато на самой первой кафешной посиделке увидел Кисе – и завис. Он смотрел на яркое шумное чудо и не мог понять, в каком месте тот супергерой? Кагами решил, что суперспособности Кисе из тех, с которыми в оперативную работу не идут. И, только поэтому, когда Хайзаки традиционно нахамил Кисе в надежде на возможную разрядку, Кагами встал, подтянул джинсы и вызвал нахала в переулок. Выходя из кафешки Тайга, по привычке, приобретённой с Куроко, небрежно растрепал прическу вытаращившегося на него Рёты и бросил покровительственно:

 – Не ссы, я с ним разберусь!

Обалдевший Кисе проследил за ним взглядом до дверей и обернулся к Куроко:

 – Не ссы?!

 – Я думаю, – флегматично хлюпнул коктейлем Куроко, – что Кагами-кун решил за тебя вступиться и попросил не переживать за него.

 

Файерболы Кагами не помогли. Хайзаки равнодушно присваивал себе каждый сгусток пламени и отправлял его обратно. Тайга не понимал, в чем подвох, и продолжал бессмысленный бой, уже даже не вспоминая, с чего тот начался.

 – Шогочи, достаточно!

Кисе стоял у входа в переулок. Кагами обернулся на оклик – и пропустил очередной огненный шар. Кисе знал, как это – когда горят волосы. Поэтому разозлился и поспешил на помощь, попутно набросив свою куртку на горящую бестолочь, которая сунулась, куда не просили.

Хайзаки утащил, скрыв в тенях, Куроко. Кисе проводил его расстроенным взглядом и присел на корточки рядом с Кагами:

 – Что это было? – спросил он у воняющего гарью парня.

 – Помочь хотел, – зыркнул тот из-под догорающей куртки. – А что, не надо было?! Он бы тебя на лоскутки порвал!

Кисе уткнул лицо в ладони и рассмеялся:

 – Защитник… Ты бы хоть узнал, за кого вступаешься, Кагамичи!

 – Да что ты можешь? – возмутился Тайга сбрасывая куртку. – Если ты и супер, то разве что моделька!

Кисе хмыкнул и скопировал Тайгин огонь.

 – Я – Кисе Рёта, «копир» из Тейко, Кагамичи. Мне не нужна помощь в уличных драках.

Он встал и подал ошарашенному Кагами ухоженную руку:

 – Но всё равно – спасибо!

 

Улыбка у Рёты была не модельная, искренняя и весёлая. И Кагами подумал, что она ему нравится.

Спустя неделю Кагами знал, что кроме улыбок, ему нравится, как Кисе ест приготовленный для него завтрак, как кусается в поцелуи, как подставляет его губам шею, как выгибается в его руках, если сжать посильнее светлые соски, как отрывисто вскрикивает, принимая его член, и тихо выдыхает, кончая.

И не прочь был узнать, что ещё ему может понравиться в этом живом урагане.

 

На пятую встречу Момои привела Имаеши, а Кисе – Касамацу, и это было катастрофой местного масштаба. Кисе-то что, он подсел к Кагами и плевать ему было на весь мир вокруг, а вот Куроко с удовольствием наблюдал над повисшим над столом неловким молчанием. Два капитана буравили друг друга взглядами целых полчаса, а потом вышли "поговорить" и встревоженно проводившая их взглядом Момои покраснела, словно маков цвет. Потом Куроко узнал от нее, что Касамацу с Имаеши недавно поссорились, и Имаеши был совершенно невыносим, а потому команда решила ему помочь – ну и Кисе согласился подсобить.

 

Ещё в старшей школе Имаёши заметил, что любое высказанное им слово странно влияет на окружающих. Он говорил: «подойди» – и человек подходил; он говорил: «смотрите, учитель, я верно выполнил задание» – и на листочке с тестом появлялась отметка 100; он говорил: «как жарко» – и даже в проливной дождь у собеседника случался тепловой удар.

Шоичи сдерживал себя. Но как можно остановиться, когда слова обещали власть. Особенно, рядом с Ханамией, который умел опутывать не только словами. Когда Имаёши поправлял на переносице очки, собеседник невольно вглядывался в его глаза, прячущиеся за бликующими стёклами, а дальнейшее уже было делом техники.  


На дружеской встрече среди средних школ Имаёши опекал синеглазого мальчишку на год младше себя. Мальчишка был громкий и наглый. А ещё он был капитаном и гонял свою команду просто нещадно. Имаёши тогда забеспокоился за исход матча и попытался на мальчишку повлиять.

 – Юкио-чан, что-то ты слабеешь, – по лисьи заулыбался Шоичи.

Касамацу оглянулся через плечо и хмыкнул:

 – Кто слабеет?!

Имаёши поймал его взгляд:

 – И пассы уже не такие точные, и в кольцо ты…

 – Да ну?!

В синих глазах загорелось чистое упрямство. И насмешка. Словно Касамацу Юкио что-то понял.

Команда Шоичи тогда всё равно выиграла. Он пожимал крепкую шершавую ладонь синеглазого капитана, а тот вдруг предложил:

 – Отметим, Имаёши-сан?

 – Что? – растерялся Шоичи.

 – Твою победу. Заодно и поговорим.  


Шоичи пришёл тогда в общагу с треснувшими очками, шатающимся зубом и твёрдым убеждением, что никаким гипнозом он не владеет. Потому что, когда попытался погладить круглую задницу Юкио, одновременно с этим нашёптывая, что хочет познакомиться поближе, парень развернулся и познакомил лицо Шоичи со своим кулаком.

Он тогда сдуру поделился с Ханамией, что, кажется, утратил свой дар. И тут же оказался связанным по рукам и ногам. А Макото был очень близко. Так близко, что стало видно, какие у него острые длинные зубы. Имаёши засмотрелся в его жадно пульсирующие зрачки и приказал на автомате:

 – Отпусти немедленно!

Хорошая новость была в том, что дар он не утратил.

Плохая – что с Ханамией нельзя было иметь дело.

И что на Касамацу гипноз не влиял.

Шоичи тогда зациклился на этом феномене. Подыскивал совместные матчи, подгадывал встречи, искал любой повод для пересечения и демонстрации превосходства. Юкио фыркал, орал на свою команду и, казалось, не вёлся на провокации. Казалось. Пока Шоичи не повредил ногу и не пропустил две встречи из запланированных.

Касамацу пришёл сам.

Посидел рядом на кровати, пошуршал пакетом с апельсинами.

 – Только молчи, – сказал он.

И решительно потащил очки с носа Шоичи.

Ладони у Юкио были жёсткие, губы – мягкие, сам он горячий, громкий, и без всякого гипноза и подсказок знающий, что делать, чтобы Имаёши терял всякое соображение.  


Когда после Акта Комиссия определила их в разные команды, они растерялись.

 – Я знаю, что ты будешь беспокоиться, – сказал тогда Имаёши.

 – Я уже беспокоюсь, – ответил Касамацу.

 – Всё же гипноз на тебя влияет, – пошутил Шоичи, и Касамацу расслабился.

 – Да ну? – на удивление тихо хмыкнул он.

В синих глазах загорелся упрямый огонёк и насмешка.

 – Прорвёмся, Шо, – пообещал он.

И Имаёши подумал, что Юкио, похоже, развил новую убеждающую суперспособность – только для него одного.

 

На десятую встречу друга привел Мидорима, и не будь это мелкий тролль Такао, бывшие Тейко так и сидели бы в шоке всю встречу. А так они быстро оправились, Такао мгновенно нашел общий язык с Кисе, да и с Куроко тоже.

Кагами не выдержал, спросил, как Такао удалось подобраться к Мидориме, на что Такао весело ответил:

 – С налету, – и повел крыльями, а Мидорима почему-то жутко покраснел.

 

Мидорима Шинтаро Такао с первого взгляда не понравился.

Он был выше Такао на добрых полметра, у него была потрясающая способность, он состоял в знаменитой команде Тейко и был высокомерным занудой.

Это выяснилось практически сразу.

 – Знакомьтесь, – Ооцубо вошел в комнату совещаний и сразу отступил в сторону, пропуская в комнату новенького. – Мидорима Шинтаро, снайпер Тейко.

 – Здравствуйте, – кивнул Мидорима, и тут же пристально посмотрел на крылья Такао. Такао гордо их распушил, однако… – Ты линяешь, – недовольно сказал Мидорима и полез в карман за платком, чтобы чихнуть в него.

"Вот так здрасьте", – удивился Такао. И обиделся.

Дальнейшее общение команды и Мидоримы протекало подобным образом. Мидорима во всем находил недостатки, не раз вызывая у вспыльчивого Мияджи запустить в него очередным плодом экспериментов Кимуры с плодовыми растениями. Пару раз Мияджи и метал в него разные кокосы-ананасы, но Мидоримы сбивал их на подлете. В конце концов, терпение кончилось у Ооцубо – капитан просто зажал Мидориму в каменные тиски и поговорил с ним по душам. В качестве компромисса он предложил Мидориме три – и не больше – эгоистичных поступка в день.

 

Мидорима был жутко старомодный. Он любил классическую музыку, от которой Такао тянул в сон, классические театральные постановки и старые, еще черно-белые фильмы. Он носил дома юкату, здорово смотрелся в кимоно (не то, чтобы Такао оценил, нет-нет), и владел каллиграфией. Еще он постоянно читал – старые бумажные книги, которых Такао никогда не видел в таком количестве. Он потом поискал некоторые названия в интернете – всё это была хорошая, качественная литература, никакой глупой беллетристики. А еще у него не было ни компьютера, ни планшета, ни даже завалящего смартфона. Телефон у него был старомодным кирпичом – даже дисплей у него был не цветной.

Именно это натолкнуло Такао на идею. Он, радостно хихикая, купил после получения очередной зарплаты (вот чем его новое место службы было определенно лучше старого – так это зарплатой!) новенький планшет и торжественно преподнес его Мидориме, собрав всю команду. Мияджи радостно хихикал в кулак за них обоих.

Мидорима уставился на планшет, словно тот собирался его покусать. Он отложил в сторону очередную книжку, встал с кресла и сжал кулаки.

 – Это _крайне_ глупая шутка, Такао, – сказал он и, проходя мимо Такао к двери, задел его плечом. Такао изумленно посмотрел ему вслед, потирая плечо.

 – Эй! Что не так, Шин-чан?

 – Я просил так меня не называть! – Мидорима развернулся. На скулах у него алели пятна злого румянца. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что…

Мидорима осекся, нахмурился, проговорил задумчиво:

 – Или не знаешь?

 – Да что такое, Шин-чан? – Такао вздохнул крыльями. Мидорима вздохнул и потер висок.

 – Мои способности действуют постоянно. Поэтому я ношу визор или закрытые очки. Я не различаю цвета, могу разглядеть что-то только на черно-белом экране и часто случайно порчу вещи, – тут румянец стал совсем уж ярким. – Мне нет проку от планшета.

Такао посмотрел на коробку в своих руках, потом решительно впихнул ее в руки Мидориме.

 – Ты можешь повредить его специально! Взорви его, пожалуйста.

Мидорима помедлил, но взял планшет, после чего решительно вышел из комнаты.

 

Вечером Такао, сам не свой, крутился у комнаты Мидоримы. Случайно задев дверь, он замер – дверь приоткрылась, и стало слышно, что Мидорима разговаривает с кем-то по телефону.

 – Я рад, Май, – мягко говорил Мидорима. – Только будь осторожна… Да, разумеется, я приду в субботу, если не случится ничего непредвиденного. Да… Да. Я тебя тоже.

Такао тогда словно превратился в камень. Неужели у Мидоримы есть девушка?

В субботу он решительно залез с утра на крышу и, увидев вышедшего из дома Мидориму, полетел за ним. Мидорима даже не подозревал о слежке, спокойно шел, пока не дошел до небольшого дома на окраине. Такао знал не этот том конкретно, но такой тип зданий, поэтому когда он приземлился неподалеку, он уже был готов к надписи на воротах.

"Детский дом Йорокоби".

Пожилой мужчина, мирно дремавший у двери, встрепенулся, когда подошел Такао. А Такао во все глаза смотрел сквозь раздвинутые седзи на Мидориму, который улыбался высокой девушке с такими же необычными зелеными волосами.

 – Товарищ Шинтаро-куна, да? – усмехнулся сторож. Такао ошалело посмотрел на него. – Из прошлой команды тоже приходили, да и смотрели такими же квадратными глазами.

 – Это как же? – Такао ткнул рукой в девушку.

 – А это Май-чан, – охотно пояснил сторож и помрачнел. – Сестра…

 – Но как? – не понял Такао. Сторож вздохнул.

 – А вот так. Сначала Шинтаро принесли, а через семь лет – Май. И всё ночью… Встают однажды воспитатели – а Шинтаро на кухне сидит, кормит. Представляешь, он наткнулся на них, когда Май оставляли.

Такао пораженно уставился обратно на непривычно мягкого Мидориму, отступил на пару шагов, потом не выдержал – разбежался и взмыл в небо.

Старичок покачал головой и растаял в воздухе. Сторож приюта умер еще до появления в нем Май, но до сих пор старательно присматривал за детьми.

 

После этого дня Такао решительно не мог оставить Мидориму в покое. Он кружил вокруг него постоянно, вызывая недовольные окрики, а порой и раздраженное чихание. Он узнал, что Мидорима любит бобовый суп и сёги, что он умеет ругаться матом – четко и выразительно выговаривая слова, что он звонит своей сестренке по сто раз на дню – и что он не так уж ненавидит Такао. Потому что он кричать-то кричал, и жаловался, но при этом не делал чего-то, чтобы избавиться от него надолго.

А еще у него были очень длинные ресницы, и он смешно жмурился без своего визора, когда Такао однажды его стащил.

А в ноябре, на день рождения Такао, он исчез. С самого утра Такао то и дело отвлекался от праздника, чтобы прилипнуть к окну – шедший на улице ливень страшил его, крылья бы точно пришлось сушить после него целый день, только поэтому Такао не бросился Мидориму разыскивать.

А Мидорима пришел уже почти в полночь, весь запыхавшийся от бега, и протянул Такао тщательно упакованный пакет. В пакете лежал мягкий плед – такой не повредил бы хрупким перьям Такао, и вечно мерзнущий парень мечтал о таком уже давно. Но они были дорогие, и встречались редко, и с тех пор, как Такао мог себе позволить один такой, он нигде не мог их найти.

Да и Мидориме, похоже, потребовался целый день.

Такао рефлекторно распахнул крылья – потолки и размеры комнат базы позволяли, – сделал пару взмахов, взлетая. Он не мог увидеть выражения глаз Мидоримы, но по изменению отблеска на стекле предположил, что Мидорима отвел глаза.

 – Поздравляю, – сказал Мидорима, отдышавшись. – По гороскопу на следующий год тебе рекомендуется беречь здоровье…

Такао спикировал на него, обвил всеми конечностями, включая крылья – наплевав на то, что Мидорима промок насквозь, и крылья тяжелеют от влаги, – и заткнул его. Сначала Мидорима не сопротивлялся от удивления, а потом, когда Такао уже ждал подзатыльника (или лазерного луча), обхватил его сам руками и поцеловал в ответ.

А губы у Мидоримы были искусанные и жесткие, и отрываться от них Такао решительно не собирался. Кажется, он открыл у Шин-чана новую, никому не известную, суперспособность.

 

На предпоследнюю встречу Хайзаки прилетел, словно на крыльях, и даже не стал дразнить слишком близко сидевших Кисе с Кагами.

 – Он возвращается! – сказал он Куроко, победно вскидывая кулак, и Куроко с легкой улыбкой ответил:

 – Поздравляю. Самое время сменить прическу.

Хайзаки провел ладонью по дредам и хмыкнул.

 – Не-е-ет. Обожаю, когда он бесится.

 – Никаких подробностей! – взвыл Кагами, затыкая уши, и Хайзаки искренне рассмеялся, чего не делал уже несколько лет.

 

Словом, на встречах Тейко царила теплая семейная атмосфера всеобщего междусобойчика, пока на очередную встречу не пришел Аомине. Как-то так получилось, что все сгрудились с одной стороны стола, оставив Аомине в гордом одиночестве, и крайне неодобрительно на него смотрели. Куроко удрученно вздохнул и покачал головой.

 – Добро пожаловать, Аомине-кун.

 – Тецу, – Аомине смотрел жадно, словно не мог наглядеться. Куроко неуютно повел плечами – он не любил такое пристальное внимание. – Как ты был?

 – Я тренировался, – просто ответил Куроко.

 

И он действительно тренировался. Как проклятый, как одержимый. В команду его взяли вообще-то потому, что его тени смогли погасить пожар, вызванный Кагами – Хьюга сомневался, но Рико явно оценила полезность теней, а Киеши просто любил все маленькое и милое. Наверное, потому что сам был огромным даже без своей способности увеличиваться в размерах. Вообще Сейрин были маленькой, но очень славной командой – помимо Хьюги, который был отличным капитаном в обеих ипостасях, Киеши и Рико в команде состояли телепат и телекинетик Митобе, человек-кот Коганеи, невидимка Цучида и Изуки. Изуки управлял землей, обладал странным чувством юмора и первым придумал, как развить способности Куроко.

 – Ты ведь можешь тенями гасить огонь, – задумчиво сказал он во время одной из тренировок, когда Кагами снова случайно чуть не сжег базу. Куроко считал, что погасить огонь он смог разве что в состоянии аффекта, потому что до ужаса испугался умереть, но скромно молчал об этом. – Значит, ты можешь делать ими и что-то еще. Создавать их? Воздействовать ими на физические объекты. Тени – это воздух, нам бы кого-нибудь, кто умеет...

 – Я знаю, кто может помочь, – протянул Куроко, вспомнив Мурасакибару с его ураганами. – Спасибо, Изуки-семпай.

 – Обращайся, мой друг-тень! – просиял Изуки, но тут же сник под опасным взглядом темного Хьюги. Их отношения Куроко даже не пытался понять – но Киеши встречался с Хьюгой, а другой Хьюга встречался с Изуки. Причем обоих Хьюг это вполне устраивало, хотя сами они регулярно устраивали своим парням сцены ревности. Пару раз Куроко, любивший наблюдать за людьми, все же пробовал разобраться, который Хьюга с кем встречается, но светлый одинаково шарахался от обоих партнеров и внешнего проявления эмоций, а темный проявлял к обоим одинаковое собственничество, так что Куроко бросил это бесперспективное занятие, сосредоточившись на своих тренировках.

Изуки был прав. Мурасакибара, конечно, был не в восторге от лишних тренировок, но Куроко ему нравился, а еще – умел делать карамельные леденцы, так что Мурасакибара согласился ему помочь.

Это было трудно, конечно, первое время Куроко падал прямо на площадке, но со временем... Со временем он научился проворачивать фокус, который Кагами восторженно называл "теневым порывом" – от проносящейся тени всех стоявших рядом раскидывало в разные стороны. Куроко из агента поддержки стал одним из основных супергероев Сейрин, хотя он по-прежнему ухитрялся прятаться в своих тенях от камер вездесущих журналистов. 

 

 – Куроко крутой, – гордо заявил Кагами, потрепав Куроко по голове. Судя по взгляду Аомине, тот решал, каким именно образом Кагами убить. Куроко не очень любил чужие прикосновения, но Кагами быстро оценил упорство Куроко в достижении цели и помогал ему в тренировках, а потому имел право на вольности, которые не позволялись другим. Прикасаться к Куроко, например. Еще этой привилегией обладали Акаши и Аомине, но Акаши редко ей пользовался, а Аомине был хоть и любимым, но дебилом.

Куроко вздохнул.

 – Кисе-кун, оставляю Кагами на тебя, – и встал из-за стола. Кисе удивленно вскинул голову, а потом понятливо кивнул. Куроко взял Аомине за запястье и потянул из кафе.

 – Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

 – Определенно, – согласился Аомине, слегка успокоенный намеком на отношения Кисе и Кагами. Куроко было бы жаль хоронить напарника. Тем более, Куроко был уверен, что Кагами и Аомине предстоит часто видеться, если Аомине не прошляпит шанс начать все сначала.

Как только Аомине с Куроко вышли из кафе, Такао вскочил, порываясь бежать за ними. Мидорима спешно поймал его за руку.

 – Помнишь, о чем я просил с утра?

Момои удивленно вскинула брови. Мидорима – и просил, а не приказывал? Такао отчаянно посмотрел на Мидориму, а затем – на закрывшуюся дверь.

 – Но Шин-чан! Да я отойду-то только на минуточку!

 – Такао. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь.

Такао раздраженно хлопнул крыльями и буквально упал на стул. Мидорима так и не выпустил его руку.

 – Ладно! Но Шин-чан объяснит, зачем ему это надо!

Мидорима посмотрел на часы, потом обвел глазами всех собравшихся.

Кагами поглощал бургеры. Его огонь требовал постоянной подпитки, Кисе даже жаловался, что у плиты его парень проводит больше времени, чем вместе с ним. Сам Кисе разговаривал по телефону, явно по поводу рекламных контрактов. Ацуши придвинул к себе восьмую вазочку с десертом, пока остальные не опомнились и не потребовали свое обратно. Химуро рылся в кошельке, явно прикидывая, хватит ли у него денег на повторный заказ. Момои переписывалась с кем-то смсками, но она-то точно была в курсе ситуации. Хайзаки лениво покачивался на стуле, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Его волосы снова были почти белыми и пушистыми, как во времена Тейко, а шея была одним сплошным засосом. Мидорима готов был поклясться, что видит укус даже на кончике его носа. Ниджимура явно заново метил территорию. Такао нетерпеливо дрожал крыльями и то и дело тяжело вздыхал.

Мидорима привык к такой мирной картине. Не хотелось ничего менять. Даже с условием прекрасно спланированной операции – возможны были осечки.

 – Вы все скоро поймете сами.

 

Момои гипнотизировала телефон, чтобы быстрее пришла смс, и, пытаясь отвлечься, думала о Тоо, Тецуе, и о том, какие изменения могут произойти с ними. Она всех их любила и не хотела, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Момои любила Аомине. Потому что с детства. И потому что – свой.

Момои любила и Куроко. Потому что – загадочный. А ещё – вежливый. И надежный.

Имаёши она тоже любила. Потому что ехидный и умный. И красивый.

Она любила даже Сакурая. Как страшную сказку.

И Вакамацу – за то, что тот гонял Аомине.

А Сусу Момои не любила. Совсем.

У Сусы были сумрачное лицо и вечно сжатые губы. И суперспособность, какой ни у кого больше не было. И никогда нельзя было понять, что у него на уме.

Он не ходил на посиделки с караоке, не обсуждал стратегии. Он вообще был тихий и незаметный. Когда Момои была с ним рядом, то казалась себе ярче, чем на самом деле.

Она смотрела на Йошинори и признавала, что даже её аналитические способности и рентгеновское зрение не в силах помочь в понимании этого супера. Она не могла вычислить, где границы его способностей.

Момои уже даже и не пыталась.

Она просто ела приготовленное им бенто, дремала, привалившись к его плечу, грела, просунув под его свитер, руки, болтала под его молчание, таяла от его поцелуев, ловила его редкие улыбки и засыпала у него под боком…

Момои Сацуки не любила Сусу Йошинори.

Она просто не представляла, как можно без него жить.

 

А сейчас Суса был на базе, как и Сакурай с Вакамацу.

И Момои волновалась вовсе не за Сакурая.

Волноваться за Сакурая мог только тот, кто его совершенно не знал.

Как Вакамацу, который повёлся на наивно распахнутые глазищи и пугливые извинения тоненького паренька. Коске пришёл в команду позже остальных и никак не мог понять, почему даже Имаёши старается лишний раз не напрягать Сакурая, а Аомине так и вовсе прячется от него.

Рё был милым, вкусно готовил, любил угощать свою команду и никогда не повышал голос.

Голос повысил Вакамацу, когда Сакурай нечаянно – правда-правда, нечаянно – прикоснулся к нему. Вакамацу прошиб ужас. До холодного пота и подгибающихся коленок. Как в детстве, когда он с сестрой прятался под столом от злого сказочного кицуне. Игра подзабылась, но ощущение явно было то же – страх, азарт и предвкушение. Ожидание, что вот эти тихие шаги – это подкрадывается злой дух. И взвизгнул Вакамацу точно так же, как тогда.

Сакурай рассыпался в извинениях… На адреналиновой волне Косуке показалось, что они не такие искренние, как всегда. И взгляд у Рё был… изучающий.

Второй раз Сакурай потрогал Вакамацу нарочно. И тот снова ощутил страх и азарт. А Рё словно прислушивался к его ощущениям.

На третий раз страха почти не было. Было чувство, что Сакурай и есть тот кицуне, которого мальчишка Косуке ждал под длинной, до пола, скатертью. А дождался только сейчас.

 – Впервые встречаю взрослого, который боится ёкаев, – смеялся потом Рё.

 – Я тебя не боюсь, – тихо ворчал Вакамацу, обнимая своего кицуне.

Ему уже давно не было страшно рядом с главным Они Тоо.

 

Куроко посмотрел на часы. Еще было время поговорить и успеть вернуться в кафе. Главное – уложиться в расписание.

Аомине не отводил от него взгляд и явно порывался еще и рукой придержать на всякий случай, но одергивал себя. Куроко вздохнул и взял его за руку сам. Ошарашенный вид Аомине того стоил.

 – Я никуда не денусь, – успокаивающе сказал Куроко. – Я все время был тут. Если бы ты ходил на встречи, ты бы это знал. Я никуда не уходил.

 – Куроко, я, – Аомине крепче сжал его руку, отвел виновато взгляд. – Я тогда лишнего наговорил. Я не думал этого на самом деле. Прости меня…

Куроко улыбнулся. Зная Аомине, ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы выдавить эти слова. Великий Аомине-сама не мог быть неправ.

 – Я принимаю твои извинения, Аомине-кун, – мягко сказал Куроко. – Но ты должен понимать, что как прежде уже ничего не будет.

Аомине выглядел, словно пнутый щенок. Куроко еще в первый месяц в Сейрин спас из-под развалов щенка хаски, назвал его Нигоу и нещадно баловал. В общем, выносить такой вид Аомине он не мог.

 – Но мы можем начать сначала, – предложил он, осторожно вытаскивая руку из чужой хватки. Остановился и протянул ладонь для пожатия.

 – Привет. Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, я оглушитель из Сейрин.

 – Аомине Дайки, танк из Тоо… – Аомине пожал его руку, и только потом спохватился. – Оглушитель?!

Куроко пожал плечами, не пряча довольную улыбку.

 – Я же говорил, что тренировался. Кагами называет мою способность "теневой порыв".

 – "Порыв", – протянул задумчиво Аомине. – Так это ты всех раскидал? Круто. Теперь я понимаю, о чем говорил Кисе. Ты и правда изменился, Куроко. Я рад.

 – Я хотел быть равным вам, – улыбнулся Куроко и еще раз взглянул на часы. – Пойдем обратно.

 – Зачем? – удивился Аомине, но послушно пошел за Куроко, только удобнее перехватил его руку.

 – У нас планы, – отозвался Куроко через плечо.

 – И дай мне твой номер телефона! – спохватился Аомине. Перед тем, как пойти на встречу, он купил новый телефон, куда старательно перебил весь список контактов.

 – Обязательно, – улыбнулся Куроко. Он не оборачивался, но Аомине эту улыбку просто почувствовал всем телом. – В кафе.

 

 – Я рад видеть Вас, Ниджимура-сан, – Акаши вздохнул и посмотрел на часы, – но все же, в чем цель вашего визита?

 – Я долго отсутствовал, хочу узнать, что произошло за это время, – улыбнулся Ниджимура. Когда Куроко впервые рассказал ему про план, он решил, что Тень сошел с ума. Но вернуться действительно хотелось, и повод был вполне достойный. Не признаваться же себе, что просто скучаешь по одному безалаберному супергерою. Хайзаки за время его отсутствия совсем отбился от рук, еще и прическу сменил. С прической дело решили быстро, а вот дисциплинарные меры явно необходимо будет повторить.

Ниджимура, бывший когда-то куратором Тейко, совершенно не представлял, что теперь будет делать в Японии, но уезжать он не хотел определенно. Впрочем, Акаши наверняка что-нибудь придумает, он умный мальчик. А если нет – то уж Куроко придумает совершенно точно.

Ниджимура тогда уехал, потому что с распадом Тейко лишился своей работы. Он совершенно не учитывал отношения с Хайзаки, казалось, замешанные только на сексе. Только вот Америка был огромной и чужой, а еще без Хайзаки – до странного пустой, несмотря на огромное количество людей вокруг.

Даже если работы Ниджимуре не найдется, уезжать он планировал не один.

 – Ниджимура-сан, мой офис не прослушивается. В чем дело?

Ниджимура хмыкнул, посмотрел на часы и уселся поудобнее.

 – Ты знаешь, что у Куроко есть старший брат?

 

О том, что у Куроко есть старший брат, в Тейко знали. Просто как факт – небо синее, трава зеленая, у Куроко сводный брат. Более подробную информацию из Куроко вытащить было невозможно, а застать брата у него дома даже более вероятно, чем попасть в квартиру Куроко в принципе – своё личное пространство Куроко защищал ревностно. Даже Аомине, несмотря на более близкие отношения, ни разу так и не удостоился чести проводить Куроко до дома. Просто проводить, не то что зайти в гости!

Отчасти это было связано как раз с тем самым братом. Маюзуми Чихиро взял девичью фамилию матери, как только достиг легального возраста, а еще он тоже обладал суперспособностями – тут они с Куроко были братьями как раз по крови отца, одного из первых супергероев Японии. Чтобы скрыть этот факт, Куроко тоже взял фамилию матери – уж больно сильно отличались способности братьев от способностей их отца. Если отец их был сильным, быстрым и умел летать, то братья только и могли, что исчезать в тенях в случае младшего, Куроко, и просто исчезать – в случае старшего, Чихиро. Отец, конечно, любил своих детей и такими, но признавал их право на отсутствие сравнений.

Итак, Маюзуми Чихиро был невидимкой. В отличие от Цучиды из Сейрин, который умел делать еще и силовые поля, Маюзуми умел только становиться невидимым – и проходить сквозь предметы.

Он долго не мог взять способности под контроль, поэтому на самом-то деле долго ходил невидимый за братом – просто чтобы не сидеть дома. И в любой момент мог стать видимым, что заставляло его периодически дома запираться и никого не пускать, кроме Куроко.

Но постоянное наблюдение за младшим братом принесло ему одну идею-фикс, одно наваждение.

Маюзуми Чихиро влюбился в капитана Тейко, Акаши Сейджуро.

И Маюзуми Чихиро был намерен сделать его главой Комиссии по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями.

 

Акаши задумался, вспоминая. Он не раз и не два замечал призрачную фигуру рядом с Куроко, и был, конечно, в курсе способностей старшего брата.

 – Что вы задумали?! – спросил он у Ниджимуры, вскакивая. – Ниджимура-сан, как вы могли…

Ниджимура еще раз посмотрел на часы и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла.

 – Мальчики решили, что ты засиделся в замах, друг мой. Я тоже так считаю – а еще весьма рассчитываю на кресло напротив. Я не хочу снова уезжать.

У Акаши на столе зазвонили телефоны – сразу пять, и два мобильных заверещали из сумки.

 – Ответишь? – дружелюбно спросил Ниджимура.

 

Периодически Хьюга читал о раздвоении личности – когда было очень скучно, Киеши и Изуки были в патруле, а Рико – на заседаниях комиссии. В целом источники сходились в том, что активная личность не помнит, что творила вторая. Хьюга прекрасно осознавал, что он делал в любой момент времени, какая бы личность не являлась главной. Он даже не мог сказать, что личности разные – он был Хьюгой и когда хотел забиться под стол, и когда хотел убить всех вокруг. Просто часть времени бал правили его комплексы, а часть времени он был полностью раскрепощен. Он даже в принципе мог это контролировать, потому что знал, что может заставить его вспылить или успокоиться. Он знал, что Куроко наблюдал за ним и его парнями, пытаясь понять, как они оказались все вместе – и знал, что Куроко остался ни с чем.

На самом деле, все было достаточно просто – если забыть о его состоянии.

Они с Изуки были вместе, казалось, всегда. Вместе пришли записываться в Комиссию. Изуки терпеливо сносил состояние Хьюги, успокаивая безбашенную часть и подбадривая закомплексованную. А потом их направили в Сейрин. Команду тогда только набирали, капитаном планировали сделать Киеши, и безбашенный Хьюга сразу с ним не поладил. Тот был слишком добрым на его мизантропический взгляд. Хьюге-стесняшке Киеши, напротив, очень понравился. Да и Киеши сразу стал вокруг него кружить, невзирая на вопли Хьюги-злюки. Правда, и Хьюга-мизантроп быстро проникся к Киеши. Тот был весь улыбки и котята, но в нем было что-то темное, глубинное и инстинктивное. Оба Хьюги чувствовали, что Киеши не будет колебаться, если нужно будет убить. Нравилось это только одному. Поэтому, хоть Киеши вполне официально ухаживал за светлым Хьюгой, переспал он в первый раз все равно с темным. Светлый потом три дня сгорал от стыда, прячась в квартире Изуки, пока тот не отдал Киеши ключ.

Киеши принимал обе половины Хьюги как единое целое – как до этого его принимал только Изуки – и Хьюга сдался. Его тогда как раз назначили капитаном, он пытался понять, что от него вообще хотят, да еще и первые в жизни отношения – Хьюга долго не обращал внимания на Изуки. Пока тот не принес прошение на перевод в другую команду.

Хьюги всполошились. Теппей Теппеем, а Изуки в их жизни был константой. Константой, которая решила, что больше не нужна. Тут, как ни странно, инициатива как раз принадлежала светлому Хьюге, который умудрился попасть в самую точку – Изуки и правда был влюблен в Хьюгу.

И в общем-то, оказалось, что и Изуки, и Киеши не против делиться.

Хьюга отложил психологический журнал и тоскливо вздохнул. После того, как глава Комиссии умер от инфаркта – в тридцать-то с небольшим! – Рико дневала и ночевала в главном штабе. Куроко с Кагами тоже пропадали – все бывшие Тейко и связанные с ними несли неусыпную вахту в квартире Акаши, надеясь, что тот таки зайдет домой. Но времени у нового главы не было.

Зато команды, принявшие бывших членов Тейко, сразу оказались лишены людей, а ведь необходимость в патрулировании никуда не делась.

Хьюга скучал.

 

Спустя неделю, в десятый раз проверив своими способностями, что путь чист, Акаши все же проскользнул домой. Изменения в руководстве Комиссией воспринялись на удивление неплохо – видимо, многие устали от закручивания гаек. Акаши быстро назначил Ниджимуру своим заместителем и отправил разбираться с кураторами команд, а сам стал разбираться во всех хитросплетениях должности главы. Он постоянно чувствовал рядом с собой чужое присутствие – то чашка кофе появлялась из ниоткуда, то мягкий плед… Ему хотелось наконец-то встретиться лицом к лицу.

Спустя неделю после смерти главы, когда Тейко уже вдосталь наорались на Мидориму, который был в курсе, но так и не признался, и переиграли во все групповые игры, которые Акаши держал дома как раз для общих сборов, Момои удалось уговорить их разойтись по своим командам. Еще спустя два дня Куроко удалось уговорить уйти Аомине, который от него вообще не отлипал – разве что ходил выгуливать Нигоу. С псом он мгновенно нашел общий язык, по поводу чего Кагами зубоскалил, что интеллект одинаковый и интересы. Аомине обычно отвечал, что от такого же слышит, и они уничтожали очередной переулок.

Нигоу тоже ушел с Аомине – собственно, он и был поводом его отослать, насколько Акаши видел.

Поэтому в квартире было тихо и спокойно. В библиотеке склонились над книгами две безумно похожие макушки.

 – Куроко-кун, Маюзуми-сан, – поздоровался Акаши, присаживаясь на кресло напротив братьев. – Как додумались только?

Братья одинаково улыбнулись рассеянными улыбками и отложили книги. Даже наклон головы у них был один.

 – Акаши-кун.

 – Вы этого достойны.

 – И это решало еще часть проблем.

 – Например, Ниджимура-сан.

 – Хайзаки скучал.

 – Бывший глава вел неразумную политику.

 – Он вздумал копать под Хьюгу-сана.

 – Мы с братом обсудили…

 – Мидорима-кун тоже помог.

 – Это был идеальный вариант.

Акаши переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Они были совершенно спокойны и уверены в своей правоте.

 – Маюзуми-сан, вы решили проблемы со своими силами? – наконец, спросил он, со вздохов откидываясь на спинку.

 – В полной мере, – отозвался Маюзуми, переглядываясь с Куроко.

 – Мне нужен личный ассистент.

Куроко усмехнулся и встал с дивана.

 – Я полагаю, вам нужно обсудить условия найма. Я верну книгу, когда дочитаю, Акаши-кун. Мне пора, меня ждет Нигоу.

 – И не только, – не удержался от фырканья Акаши. – Ты можешь не возвращать книгу, Куроко-кун. Считай это подарком…

… и благодарностью.


	4. Точка покоя.

Когда Куроко пришел домой от Акаши, он обнаружил, что Хайзаки собирает вещи.

 – Переезжаешь к Ниджимуре? – уточнил Куроко, прислонившись к косяку гостевой комнаты. Хайзаки, не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой.

 – Здорово! Да. Я у тебя тревожную коробку в кладовке оставлю?

 – Конечно, оставишь, – уверенно ответил Куроко. – Однако я прошу в дальнейшем звонить перед визитами.

 – Что, всё же пустишь Ахомине в дом? – весело удивился Хайзаки, наконец обернувшись. Куроко пожал плечами. Он не был уверен. – Лады, позвоню.

Хайзаки выкинули из дома еще в четырнадцать. В школу он не ходил, на жизнь зарабатывал подпольными боями – ему было не страшно ни драться честно, ни проиграть за деньги, он ведь все равно не чувствовал боли. И да, порой он спал с людьми и за деньги, и за приют. Удовольствия он от этого тоже не чувствовал – только всепоглощающую скуку.

Когда в пятнадцать Акаши предложил ему регулярную зарплату и крышу над головой, Хайзаки согласился, не раздумывая. О возрасте своем он приврал – сказал, что ему восемнадцать, выглядел он все равно старше.

Когда он первый раз пожал руку Ниджимуре Шузо и ощутил его мозоли, он не поверил. Чтобы проверить, он устроил с ним драку – та драка чуть не стоила ему места в команде, но дала нечто неизмеримо большее.

Хайзаки впервые в жизни почувствовал что-то, кроме скуки. Пусть это была боль, для него она взрывалась наслаждением от осознания – он чувствовал.

И драки стали регулярно повторяться.

Ниджимура был молод и азартен, драки будоражили его. В итоге, во время одной из драк, он просто зафиксировал Хайзаки получше, и отымел. Хайзаки выл от боли, но голос он все же сорвал от удовольствия. И отказаться от него уже не смог.

Они не клялись друг другу в вечной любви, не говорили об отношениях – просто трахались всё свободное время. Хайзаки перебрался в квартиру Ниджимуры с базы.

Его всё полностью устраивало, пока  Ниджимура не сообщил, что уезжает.

 – Так как Тейко больше нет, – говорил он, собирая вещи, – мне нечего тут делать.

Сначала Хайзаки не понял. Потом только безразлично пожал плечами – ему-то что, у них же нет отношений. Ниджимура даже не был обязан перед ним отчитываться. Тем более он не был обязан оставлять Хайзаки квартиру.

 

А вот когда Ниджимура уехал, Хайзаки понял, что у него проблемы.

Привыкнув к ощущениям, он мучительно привыкал к их отсутствию – и к отсутствию рядом Ниджимуры. Он ходил по квартире, неприкаянный, и даже обрадовался, когда ему назначили новую команду. Он переехал на базу Кирисаки, и понял, что это было ошибкой, в первую же ночь, когда очнулся в паутине. Вот тут-то он обрадовался, что неуязвимость снова с ним – мучить жертву, которая никак не реагирует, Кирисаки было скучно. Впрочем, не мучить никого им было еще более скучно…

Он тогда разрыдался на встрече Тейко. Сначала вместо Кисе с ним полез драться дурной пирокинетик, потом еще и Кисе остановил всё веселье, и Куроко утащил его тенями на какой-то пустырь.

 – Хайзаки-кун, ты можешь жить у меня, – предложил он тогда, и Хайзаки уцепился за это предложение, словно за спасительную соломинку.

Маюзуми, когда Хайзаки впервые пришел в их дом, был невидимым, поэтому знакомились они на слух. Хайзаки протянул руку, и Маюзуми вроде как ее пожал, только Хайзаки ничего не почувствовал. Пришлось учиться ориентироваться на слух, благо вежливый Маюзуми всегда информировал о своем присутствии.

 

Когда Хайзаки впервые увидел Маюзуми, он принял его за Куроко. Он вышел ночью попить, а на лоджии стоял парень. Он был уверен, что это Куроко, но парень обернулся на шум и, мягко улыбнувшись, поприветствовал его ставшим знакомым голосом. Хайзаки ошалело кивнул и присел на стул, совсем забыв, зачем пришел.

Братья были безумно похожи. Невысокие, бледные, светловолосые и светлоглазые, с похожими тонкими чертами лица. И все же Маюзуми выглядел немного иначе. Хайзаки тогда завис на несколько минут, пытаясь понять, что его беспокоит, а потом вскочил с воплем.

 – Вы же… Это же!..

Маюзуми вздохнул и развел руками, в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь заглянувшего на кухню Куроко.

 – Хайзаки-кун, поясни, будь добр, крики в столь безбожно раннее время?

 – Р-р-ракета!

 – О. Ну, я полагаю, это всё объясняет, – Куроко зевнул и пригладил взъерошенные волосы. Хайзаки поверить не мог, что не понял этого раньше. Оба брата были безумно похожи на отца – за исключением того, что у супергероя Ракеты были черные глаза и волосы. Еще его черты лица несколько искажали летные очки, но все равно – сходство было налицо.

Просто никому не приходило в голову сравнивать одного из лучших супергероев старых дней и незаметного героя поддержки дней новых.

 – Я никому не скажу, – радостно осклабился Хайзаки.

Братья одинаково мягко улыбнулись.

 

Хайзаки в детстве – еще до того, как его выгнали из дома, – очень уважал героя Ракету, Осаму Тэдзуку. И пусть тот пропал вскоре после его рождения, Хайзаки считал его самым крутым супергероем. У Ракеты был стиль. Хайзаки собирал всякую атрибутику с символикой Ракеты, особенно он гордился добытой копией автографа.

Когда его выгнали из дома, коллекцию сожгли.

Впрочем, никакая коллекция не могла сравниться с личным знакомством. Маюзуми и Куроко жили в гордом одиночестве, но отец иногда их навещал. Он смеялся, глядя на восторженные глаза Хайзаки и трепал его по макушке с такой силой, что Хайзаки ощущал отголоски прикосновения.

После Акта ему пришлось устроиться обратно на службу. Он работал в районе Шикоку, куда перевелась и мать Куроко – тихая, почти прозрачная женщина, по которой совершенно невозможно было угадать ее возраст. Хайзаки видел и фотографии матери Маюзуми, умершей родами. Он определенно мог сказать, что у Ракеты помимо стиля был еще и тип. Неудивительно, что братья получились похожими, словно родные.

Хайзаки, не видевший от своей семьи ничего хорошего, просто поражался отношениям в семье Ракеты. Ему с трудом удалось поверить, что бывают родители, которые согласны дать детям сменить имя – просто чтобы избежать сравнений с известным отцом. Он поражался тому, насколько просто братьям разрешают жить одним, решать своим умом…

У него щемило в груди от того, насколько легко его пустили в эту семью.

Он подслушал однажды разговор между Куроко и Ракетой.

 – Хайзаки не повезло ни со способностями, ни с окружением, – говорил Куроко тихо. Он вертел в руках чашку чая и смотрел печально. – И тем не менее, он вырос очень хорошим человеком. Я недоволен поступком Ниджимуры-сана.

 – У тебя, сын мой, обостренное чувство справедливости, – вздохнул Тедзука-сан. Куроко лукаво глянул на него из-под челки.

 – Меня таким вырастил мой отец.

Хайзаки тихо отошел от приоткрытой двери, а потом долго лежал без сна. Пожалуй, только Куроко и его семья видели в нем человека.

Хайзаки вынырнул из воспоминаний, и кивнул Куроко.

 – Я надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, – искренне сказал он. – И звони, если что!

 – Непременно, Хайзаки-кун, – Куроко быстро обхватил его тенями и подтолкнул к двери. – Будь счастлив.

 

Есть такое понятие – точка покоя. Это понятие математическое, но к жизни оно тоже применимо. Это – абсолютное равновесие, абсолютное спокойствие. То ощущение, в котором тебе комфортно, в котором нет смысла делать больше ничего для его достижения.

 

Раз в неделю Акаши приглашал Мидориму на чай. Раз в неделю Хайзаки вызывал Аомине на поединок.

Акаши знал и не одобрял, но он был должен Куроко – и не любил Аомине.

Хайзаки знал и одобрял, для него возможность поиграть на нервах Аомине была бесценна.

Знал Кисе – для него Куроко был по умолчанию безгрешен, еще с самого первого боя, в котором Куроко спрятал Кисе в своих тенях, дав нанести решающий удар.

Знал Маюзуми, всегда готовый поддержать брата.

Знала Момои, влюбленность которой давно перешла в родственную любовь.

Знал Ниджимура, которому было все равно, пока Хайзаки веселился.

Знала Рико, которая умела видеть то, что не видят другие.

Но все молчали.

А Куроко с Такао раз в неделю встречались – каждый раз в новом месте, о котором договаривались на прошлой неделе.

Такао смуглый, у него желтые глаза, темные волосы и перья. Куроко бледный, почти прозрачный, с голубыми глазами и волосами. Когда темное скользило по светлому – в светлом, когда смешивались пряди, когда сталкивались взгляды – это было красиво.

Но куда важнее – это было спокойно. Не было бешеной жажды обладать, потребности пометить, необходимости оставить следы.

Они могли и не заниматься сексом – просто сидели рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. Обычно это происходило, когда Такао нужно было выговориться. Куроко хорошо умел слушать.

Куроко редко говорил. Когда ему нужно было выпустить пар – он просто прижимался лбом к плечу Такао, и так они сидели, пока Такао перебирал пальцами волосы Куроко.

 

Эмоциональная измена всегда бьет сильнее физической – они оба знали это. Поэтому так старательно оберегали свою точку покоя от Мидоримы и Аомине. Особенно от Мидоримы.

 – Его любить тяжело, – сказал Такао на первой их – еще случайной – встрече.

Куроко понимающе кивнул и сжал его пальцы.

Акаши тогда позвонил Куроко и долго молчал в трубку.

 – Я могу уделить Мидориме три часа по четвергам, – наконец, сказал он, и Куроко ответил:

 – Хайзаки согласится?

Он мог и не спрашивать.

Такао было стыдно, Куроко было стыдно – но покой перевешивал. С пятницы по среду они были идеальными бойфрендами своих сложных парней.

А потом они находили точку покоя.

 

 _И_ _вот_ _так_ _их_ _вот_ _двух_ _шатает_ _–_

 _От_ _ничейности_ _к_ _принадлежности_ _…_

 _И_ _их_ _здравый_ _смысл_ _пропадает_

 _В_ _этой_ _медленной_ _безмятежности_ _._

 _И_ _друг_ _с_ _другом_ _они_ _забывают_

 _О_ _любви_ _или_ _ненависти_ _,_

 _Только_ _все_ _же_ _они_ _понимают_ _–_

 _Не_ _навечно_ _им_ _эти_ _нежности_ _._

 

– В среду я иду на соревнования по сёги, – сказал внезапно Мидорима. Такао замер – только дрожали кончики крыльев.

 – Это ты к чему? – наконец, ответил он, продолжив мыть посуду. Мидорима – и Такао не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, – пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно.

 – Чтобы ты знал. Можешь пригласить гостей. Или сходить куда-то.

У Такао ныло сердце – противно, и не избавиться от ощущения обезболивающим, не придумали еще анестезии.

 – Окей, буду знать, – рассмеялся он, но и сам понимал, что смех слишком неестественный. – Неслыханная щедрость с твоей стороны, Шин-чан!

 – Акаши уехал в командировку по обмену опытом, – сухо сказал Мидорима и, наконец, прихлебнул чай. Совсем остыл уже, наверное, – машинально подумал Такао.

 – Подлить кипятка? – спросил он, а потом удивленно моргнул. Он хотел спросить не это.

 – Нет необходимости, – Мидорима допил чай одним глотком и встал. – Пора на тренировку.

Только до тренировки было еще полчаса, и обычно Мидорима пил чай маленькими глоточками – одной кружки на эти полчаса как раз хватало. Такао смотрел ему вслед и сжимал футболку на груди, наплевав на то, что руки были в чистящем средстве.

Правда была в том, что о командировке Акаши они с Куроко знали уже две недели. Такао уже смирился, что месяц придется жить в вечно подвешенном состоянии, без возможности побыть в покое.

Такао сполз на пол, сминая крылья о кухонные тумбы. Он любил Мидориму так сильно, что хотелось плакать.

 

 – Доигрались? – от неожиданности Куроко сначала уронил стул, который держал в воздухе тенями, и только потом обернулся.

 – Капитан? – Хьюга в последние пару недель вовсе не вылезал из своего темного модуса и гонял всех вдвое, втрое сильней. Даже Рико не рискнула бы ему перечить, если бы Рико не пошла на повышение. Координатором у Сейрин стал растрепанный воробышек Фурихата, и он капитану перечить не смел. Да никто не смел – даже Изуки прикусывал язык под его темным взглядом, даже улыбка Теппея увядала.

Куроко не хотел знать – но он знал. Акаши уехал в Англию, взяв Маюзуми с собой. Братья созваниваись регулярно, поэтому Куроко знал, что один из обсуждаемых вопросов – это перевод Хьюги в Англию. С повышением, само собой, но Киеши и Изуки оба остались бы в Японии – каждый с новой группой.

Хьюга кивнул на часы, вырвав Куроко из мыслей. Четверг.

 – Слепой тут только твой парень, – сказал он и ушел.

Куроко остался стоять, растерянно глядя ему вслед. Такао обычно писал по сотне смсок за день. Но он не написал ни одной с понедельника, и Куроко был несколько... озадачен. Ему самому было неприятно, сколько значения это стало иметь в его жизни.

Раньше все было просто – он должен был стать сильнее, стать достойным Аомине. Только оказалось, что теперь он стал смотреть на бывший пьедестал с высоты – и продолжил расти, а Аомине остался таким же.

Куроко любил Аомине. Он любил его уже шесть лет. Он готов был за него умереть. Но жизнь с ним убивала.

 

Такао лениво листал книгу про правила сёги, то и дело прыская смехом – вспоминал лицо Мидоримы, когда он вчера пошел с ним на соревнования. Мидорима занял второе место и остался весьма недоволен, но все равно когда они шли домой – он довольно алел щеками. Такао вился вокруг него, то и дело задавая идиотские вопросы, а потому ему с утра и вручили эту книгу.

Такао страшно было подумать, насколько спокойнее стал Мидорима из-за одного дня.

Такао думал – может, это он где-то ошибся, а потом придумал, что трудно и тяжело?

Телефон мигнул сообщением.

"А если я расстанусь с Аомине?" – писал Куроко. Такао ответил не задумываясь.

 

"Нет".

Куроко смотрел на остатки своего телефона, раздавленного тенями.

Его лицо было спокойно.

Его сердце было спокойно тоже.

Его сердце устало любить.

 

 _От_ _неизбежности_ _до_ _неизбежности_ _–_

 _От_ _западни_ _до_ _западни_ _._

 _Не_ _утонуть_ _им_ _в_ _море_ _нежности_ _,_

 _И_ _дни_ _покоя_ _сочтены_ _._

 _Что_ _не_ _решишь_ _–_ _одни_ _сомнения_ _,_

 _Куда_ _ни_ _глянь_ _–_ _везде_ _беда_ _,_

 _И_ _сильно_ _ранит_ _осознание_ _,_

 _Что_ _и_ _"_ _всегда_ _" –_ _не_ _навсегда_ _._

 

 – Ты меня душишь, – сказал Куроко. – Я люблю тебя. Но ты меня душишь.

Аомине не умел по-другому. Наверное, подростками все мечтали о том, чтобы их так любили: безумно, до дрожи в пальцах, до тахикардии. Чтобы обнял, вцепился руками, ногами, зубами – и не отпускал. Чтобы дышали в унисон.

Аомине так и любил. И Куроко задыхался от этой любви.

Ему нужно было пространство. Ему нужно было – одному. Чтобы затерялся в тенях, в молчании, в перьях Такао. Чтобы не было надрыва. Чтобы было в своём ритме. Чтобы внутренний камертон звучал не синим, а голубым. Не Дайки – а своё! Чтобы не догонял, не ждал, не падал и не поднимался. Чтобы было спокойно.

А Такао ответил "нет".

И Куроко потряхивало, как вулкан: то ли успокоится, то ли накроет приютившийся у подножья город лавой – и никто не спасётся.

Аомине опустился на колени возле кресла, в котором сидел Куроко, посмотрел снизу вверх и не дал продолжить. Потому что, если бы Тецу договорил, исправить это было бы нельзя.

Тецу ничего не умел делать вполсилы. Он не умел останавливаться. И когда он так разогнался, когда Дайки начал понимать, что Куроко чувствовал всё время рядом с ним – тогда недостижимо сильным – он боялся. Всего. И чтобы перестать бояться, чтобы вернуть себе Тецу, Аомине был готов на многое.

 – Я сделаю всё, что хочешь, – сказал Аомине. – Ты только не оставляй меня. Я без тебя сдохну.

И Куроко осознал – правда. Сдохнет.

 – Давай попробуем пожить отдельно, – всё же предложил он.

 – Я знаю про четверги, – невпопад ответил Аомине.

 – Откуда? – Куроко и раньше был бледный, а стал почти прозрачный.

Он готов был поверить, что Хайзаки проболтался. Что Мидорима догадался. Что Ниджимура поделился. Что Момои позаботилась...

 – От тебя, – Аомине был серый, словно разговор выпил из него все краски. – Ты говоришь во сне...

 

Аомине хранил этот секрет. Даже от Куроко – особенно от Куроко. Потому что – только его. Только для него. Потому что – тайна.

Тецу говорил во сне. И был в эти мгновения не похож на себя: он улыбался, шутил, спорил, признавался... Ещё в Тейко Аомине узнал о том, что чувствует к нему Тецу именно из такого ночного разговора. И больше не позволял спать отдельно от себя, среди чужих. И – молчал.

Когда они снова сошлись, Аомине ждал ночи. Чтобы услышать. Чтобы проверить. Ночью Куроко не врал. Не прятался. Не был тенью.

Аомине услышал про Такао спустя месяц совместной жизни.

Тецу легко провёл рукой по воздуху и прошептал: "Казунари-кун... мягко..."

И улыбнулся.

А у Аомине сердце дало сбой.

Потом были: "Тёплый", "Расскажешь Мидориме?", "Шого перестарался", "В следующий раз", "Так спокойно"...

Каждый разговор кромсал Аомине на части. Заставлял вцепляться в Тецу, вгрызаться в него, сжиматься вокруг. Аомине сам понимал, что делает только хуже, но не мог остановиться. Он не умел иначе.

Аомине пытался понять, что ещё можно сделать. Покорно дрался с Хайзаки, ругался с Имаёши, избегал Момои. Он держался из последних сил, и продолжал слушать ночами, как Тецу признаётся в любви не ему.

А сегодня Тецу позвал его во сне. Он сказал тихо-тихо: "Аомине", – и тот потянулся к нему, осторожно разгладил морщинку между бровями, скользнул дыханием по губам, чтобы услышать: "Давай расстанемся".

И Аомине понял: ещё раз Тецу он не готов потерять. Потому что – не сможет.

Пусть не вместе, пусть не любит, пусть... Лишь бы разрешил остаться. На любых условиях...

 

 – Мне нужно пространство, – проговорил Куроко медленно. – Время для себя. Мне нужна свобода, Аомине-кун.

 – Дайки, – мягко попросил Аомине. Он не двигался с места, и выглядел он ужасно. У Куроко заполошно билось сердце – так сильно, что начиналась мигрень, не выдержали сосуды. Ему ужасно хотелось разгладить морщинку между бровями Аомине губами, обнять его, уверить, что все будет хорошо. Только – не будет. – Тецу...

И Куроко решился.

 – Дайки, – мягко сказал он, – я не исчезну, если ты ослабишь хватку. Но если не ослабишь – сдохну уже я.

Аомине сглотнул и коротко кивнул.

 – Мне съехать? – спросил он хрипло. Куроко смотрел на него и понимал – не поверил. Аомине был уверен, что стоит выпустить Куроко из поля зрения, и тот пропадет.

 – У меня есть гостевая спальня, – сказал он, и Аомине впервые за разговор вдохнул полной грудью. Он внезапно прижался лбом к руке Куроко, просто и незамысловато – и сердце у Куроко на мгновение остановилось совсем. Потом Аомине встал и ушел в спальню Куроко – видимо, собирать вещи, – а Куроко судорожно втянул воздух.

И без Аомине он тоже бы сдох.

 

Аомине старался. Он следил украдкой, краем глаза, тренировался как никогда много и честно спал в гостевой. Куроко выдержал неделю, прежде чем тоже начать там ночевать.

В первую ночь Аомине не верил. Смотрел на него, как на призрака, касался осторожно, как будто боялся сжать ладони сильнее. Так он Куроко не нежил даже в самый первый – безмерно далекий – их раз. Только под конец, когда оба уже были измучены нежностями и долгим ожиданием развязки, он сбился на свой привычный неистовый темп.

Куроко после этого спал с ним три дня, прежде чем вернуться в свою спальню. Аомине за ним не пошел. В благодарность Куроко провел с ним все выходные – оба дня, и Аомине был счастлив, как во времена Тейко, и они играли в баскетбол на уличной площадке, не пригласив Кагами с Кисе, только вдвоем, и Куроко тоже был совершенно счастлив. А потом в понедельник Аомине попытался пойти с ним на тренировку, и Куроко пришлось крикнуть ему в лицо, чтобы он пораженно ушел.

Они притирались друг к другу. Это был третий их шанс, и обоим как-то не хотелось его проебать.

 

Всё налаживалось, а потом раздался гром среди ясного неба.

Акаши позвонил на тренировку, и Куроко взял трубку с разрешения мрачного Хьюги.

 – Английская Комиссия настаивает на передаче им Хьюги Джунпея и только его, – отрывисто сказал Акаши. Вдалеке Куроко слышал мягкий голос Маюзуми, уговаривавший кого-то, что господин Акаши занят. – Сейрин возглавит Теппей, Изуки дадут новую команду. Ты слышишь, Куроко?

 – Не только я, – помертвевшими губами сказал Куроко. Он смотрел на Хьюгу и демонов вокруг него, на увеличившегося и как никогда похожего на медведя Киеши и на покрывшегося каменной броней Изуки... На испуганных Коганеи с Цучидой, на напрягшегося Митобе. Он смотрел на них и понимал: он не может этого позволить.

Только не разрушить чье-то равновесие.

 – Мы слышали, Акаши-кун. Спасибо за информацию, – сказал Куроко твердо. – Нам необходимо подумать.

Он положил трубку и тут же набрал Аомине.

 – Мне кажется, тебе лучше съехать, если ты не хочешь быть связан с государственным преступником, Дайки.

Кажется, телефон Аомине поймал у земли в самый последний момент.

 – Ни за что! – весело проорал он в трубку, а потом – в сторону: – Эй, Имаеши, я подаю в отставку! – потом вернулся к Куроко. – Тецу, ты где?

 – Встретимся дома, Дайки, – мягко сказал Куроко. – Мне нужно кое-что решить.

 – Я буду ждать, – Куроко не был уверен, что трубка так уж нужна, чтобы слышать Аомине. – Я буду ждать тебя дома!

 – Хьюга-сан, – первым делом сказал Куроко, отключив телефон, – я рекомендую отослать Коганея, Цучиду и Митобе в Тоо. Для поддержки. У них там внезапно обнаружилась нехватка кадров.

Изуки и Теппей придвинулись ближе к Хьюге. Тот посмотрел на Куроко, кивнул:

 – Пиши сопроводиловку. Я поставлю резолюцию. Куда Кагами?

 – В Кайджо, – даже не задумался Куроко.

 – Почему меня в Кайджо?! – взорвался Кагами, но согнулся и подавился воздухом от тычка под рёбра.

 – Потому что так надо, Кагами-кун, – вежливо ответил Куроко, глядя в склонившееся к нему лицо.

 – Но…

 – Слушай, что тебе говорят умные люди, придурок! – Хьюга кивнул одному из своих демонов и тот оттеснил Кагами к выходу.

 – Я перешлю рекомендательное письмо Касамацу-семпаю, – спокойно смотрел на это, с точки зрения Кагами, безобразие Куроко. – Передавай привет Кисе-куну.

 – А ты почему остаёшься?! – разнесся по коридору голос выгоняемого Тайги.

Куроко посмотрел на своих семпаев:

 – Я уже давно тренирую новую технику, «теневой покров», – признался он в ответ на их вопросительные взгляды. – Я расширил свои возможности по погружению в тень и приданию невидимости. Мы сможем подойти к противнику вплотную.

Теппей ободряюще улыбнулся, Изуки посмотрел с интересом.

 – Обсудим, – предложил Хьюга. – Но нам все равно нужно будет прикрытие.

 – Об этом не беспокойтесь, Хьюга-сан, – наконец улыбнулся Куроко. – У нас будет лучший специалист по защите.

Он только через час, после обсуждения с командой дальнейших действий, понял, что впервые назвал свою квартиру домом. Домом для двоих.

 

Кисе смотрел на красного и злого Кагами на пороге тренировочного зала и ничего не понимал.

 – Кагамичи, что-то случилось? – он подбежал к любовнику и только тогда заметил мелкого демона, который скалился позади парня.

 – Случилось! – взорвался Кагами так, что Кисе отшатнулся в испуге. – Куроко сошёл с ума! Семпаи сошли с ума! Меня сюда выпнули и сказали не возвращаться!

Демон не спеша подошел к Касамацу, отдал ему обугленный листок и исчез. Касамацу вгляделся в корявые символы, потянулся к мобильному.

 – Шоичи? Тут такое дело: Хьюга прислал мне своего бойца… И тебе?.. Троих?! А кто там рыдает?.. А из-за чего?.. Уволился?!

Касамацу посмотрел на подобравшуюся к нему команду и буднично сообщил:

 – У нас ЧП, парни, – и сорвался, заорал на съёжившегося Кагами. – Какого хрена?!

И Тайга ответил так, как не отвечал даже на экзаменах, припоминая все до мельчайших деталей.

 

Имаёши смотрел на мнущуюся перед ним троицу и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не почесать в затылке. Он молчал. Потому что единственный вопрос, который он был способен задать после прочтения сопроводительной записки, звучал совершенно нецензурно.

 – Где Дай-чан?! – зато рыдающая Момои вполне была способна на любые вопросы. – Куда вы его дели?! Куда он ушёл?!

Митобе взглядом приподнял девушку над полом и аккуратно перенес её в объятья Сусы, благодарно кивнувшего в ответ.

 – Вам нельзя нервничать, Момои-сан, – поводил появившимися вибрисами Коганей. – Успокойтесь, пожалуйста.

Имаёши глянул на высветившийся на мобильном номер и почувствовал, как ломит виски. Юкио только подтвердил сумасшедшую догадку.

 – Сами всё расскажете или применим к вам силу? – ласково прищурился Шоичи.

И бледный до прозрачности Цучида тут же пересказал услышанный телефонный разговор.

 

Когда слышишь мысли окружающих тебя людей, когда понимаешь, что тебе хотят сказать до того, как скажут, когда узнаешь, что мысли часто расходятся со словами… Начинаешь ценить молчание.

Митобе не говорил с пяти лет. Его родители сначала огорчались, потом ругались, потом смирились. В конце концов, Ринноске всё понимал с полувзгляда, хорошо учился, был тихим и не проблемным. А что ещё нужно в семье, где куча детей и у каждого свои странности?

Митобе тоже не заморачивался. Ему было нормально.

Однажды, вынося мусор, он увидел у бачков несчастного полосатого котёнка. Тот был таким измождённым, что даже не мог допрыгнуть до объедков. И мысли у него были жалостными: "Есть! Хочу есть!"

Митобе не раздумывая подхватил зверька под пузичко и принёс на кухню. Мысли сытого котёнка тоже остались по животному простыми: "Спать… Хочу спать…"

Парень устроил котёнку постель в коробке из-под кроссовок, погладил мягкую пыльную шёрстку, и подумал, что можно оставить его у себя. Пока мама не заметила.

А утром проснулся от того, что кто-то мостился к нему под бок. Ринноске решил, что это один из малышей – те частенько прибегали к нему по утрам поболтать и повозиться – но размеры пришельца не подходили ни под одного из младших, и он открыл глаза.

Тощего голого парня отнесло к стене и впечатало в неё так, что тот только мяукнул. Митобе смотрел, как парень сползает на пол, и остро хотел заорать.

 – Потише, – прошипел парень. – Сам же принёс меня в дом, а теперь калечишь.

Митобе приподнял брови, даже не надеясь на объяснение, но ошибся.

 – Я супер, – парень потёр ушибленное место и протянул руку. – Коганей Шинджи!

Митобе шевельнул губами.

 – Ну да, – среагировал Коганей, – человек-кот. У меня тут возникли проблемы, из дома выгнали, несколько дней не ел, а котом легче сохранять энергию. И вот… немножко застрял в этой форме.

Митобе слегка улыбнулся, и Коганей согласно закивал:

 – Ага, ты прав: отъелся, отоспался, и пришёл в себя. Кстати, – расплылся он в улыбке, показывая острые зубы, – спасибо тебе.

Митобе кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Коганея.

 – Нет, мне некуда идти, – улыбка слегка увяла. – Но я справлюсь. Спасибо ещё раз, что приютил.

Митобе прислушался к мыслям парня, а после без слов залез в шкаф, достал одежду и протянул ему.

 – Да я бы лучше котом, – замялся тот.

Митобе помотал головой, повёл рукой вокруг себя.

 – Здесь? Серьёзно? А… можно?

Митобе сделал всё, чтобы Коганей остался у него дома. Он просто не мог отпустить такого редкого человека, чьи мысли не расходились со словами.

 

 – Да ладно, – первым заговорил Ханамия. Ханамия впервые в жизни не щурился, и глаза у него оказались как в мультиках – на пол-лица. – Да ладно.

Касамацу озадаченно моргнул и перевел взгляд на Имаеши. Он ожидал от экстренного собрания капитанов чего угодно. Но такого все же не ожидал.

 – К сожалению, это истинная правда, – развел руками Имаеши. Его прищур тоже весьма пострадал от новости, только он и узнал раньше, и успел за это время несколько смириться. – Сейрин несколько подрастеряли личный состав, но объявили себя суперзлодеями. И конкретно сейчас планируют суперзлодейски уничтожить комиссию из Англии.

 – Я не буду спрашивать – почему, – задумчиво сказал Ооцубо. – Но зачем?

 – Всё очень романтично, – вздохнул Имаеши. – У них любовь, а у меня лучший оперативник ушел в злодеи...

"Взять живыми" – значилось на листовках, и список имен: Хьюга Джунпей, Киеши Теппей, Изуки Шун, Куроко Тецуя, Аомине Дайки.

 

Аомине ждал дома. Ему было всё равно, что происходило. Тецу сказал: встретимся дома. Не как обычно "у меня дома". А просто – дома. Это вдохновляло Дайки до холодка в затылке. До дрожащих пальцев.  
Его ещё никогда так не накрывало.

Он – прежний – напоминал себе Мурасакибару с леденцом. Моё, никому, не отдам. А леденец таял, таял… И уже в руках только бесполезная палочка.

Тецу не леденец. А Дайки – не Ацуши. Так какого чёрта?

Почему нужно было потерять его – дважды! – чтобы понять, как нужно держать счастье? В раскрытых ладонях.

Как горсть снега. Потому что сожмёшь, и снег просочится между пальцами талой водой.

Как бабочку. Чтобы не смять крылья.

Как Тецу. Отпуская по первой же просьбе. Чтобы хотел вернуться.

 

Когда пришедший домой Куроко объяснил, что случилось, и что нужно будет делать, Дайки только согласно кивнул.

Ему было плевать на проблемы, на семпаев, на Сейрин и англичан. Его просил Тецу. Одного этого было вполне достаточно.

Тецу нахмурился на Аомине:

 – Ты меня не слушал, да?

 – Я смотрел, – виновато ответил Дайки. – Пожалуйста, не сердись.

Лёд в глазах Куроко растаял, сменившись синевой летнего неба. И Дайки задохнулся, потому что тени, послушные своему повелителю, проникли под его одежду, огладили бока, поджавшийся живот, скользнули между ягодиц, держали, не давая упасть. Аомине вцепился взглядом в Куроко, который трахал его: растягивал, проникал, нежил. Тени проводили по тонким бровям. Тени ласкали нежную кожу за ушами. Тени сжимали напряжённый член Дайки, обволакивали его, словно мягким влажным ртом. И Дайки толкался вперёд, в прохладную тесноту. А потом отклонялся назад, на пульсирующее, тугое, проникающее внутрь. Его качало, как на качелях. Его вело от никогда ранее не испытанных ощущений, потому что Тецу – он же всегда был снизу. И ни разу даже не намекал…

Дайки расслабился, отдался, потерялся в тенях. Доверие… Полёт… Радость… Тецу…

Ещё толчок – и он скатился, как в пропасть, в оглушающий оргазм.

 

Тецу сидел, держа на коленях его голову. Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, разомлевший.

 – Ты как? – прошептал он, ероша темные волосы Дайки.

 – Не знал, что тебя так заводит власть, – еле выговорил Аомине непослушными губами.

Куроко тихонько рассмеялся.

 – Я люблю тебя, – просто сказал Дайки.

 – Я знаю, – ответил Тецуя.

 

 – Ты совсем умом тронулся?! – заорал Ооцубо в трубку. Замолк, посмотрел на трубку, поднес ее снова к уху и выдохнул уже спокойно: – Точно тронулся, даже номер не сменил…

 – А смысл? – хмыкнул Хьюга. Мало кто знал о дружбе этих двух капитанов, но те, кто узнавали, обычно удивлялись. Для тех же, кто знал их давно, ничего удивительного не было.

Мияджи, которому пришлось закрыть руками уши, недовольно покосился на Ооцубо. Когда тот пришел домой с внепланового заседания, хмурый, как после проигрыша, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вытянуть информацию. Ооцубо просто дал ему объявление. Мияджи долго крутил бумажку в руках, пытаясь понять. Ооцубо, судя по всему, не понимал тоже. Поэтому Мияджи со вздохом предложил:

 – Попробуй ему позвонить.

Он ни на что особо не надеялся – сам бы он в такой ситуации первым делом избавился от телефона. Но Сейрин явно был закон не писан.

 

Мияджи учился с Ооцубо в одной старшей школе. Познакомились они в баскетбольной команде. Они были единственными новенькими в свой год, поэтому общались достаточно часто. На втором году Ооцубо назначили замкапитана, и Мияджи был искренне за него рад. На третьем, испугавшись предстоящей разлуки, Ооцубо признался ему, ожидая, что вспыльчивый Мияджи даст ему по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Мияджи не дал. Не то, чтобы он тогда был влюблен в Ооцубо. Но он слишком не хотел расставаться в тот момент, к тому же порядком разочаровался в девушках. И он решил попробовать.

Не пожалел.

Другие парни ему нравиться так и не начали, зато без Ооцубо он своей жизни просто не представлял.

Первая игра, на которой замкэпа Ооцубо выступал в роли командира на площадке, была тренировочной игрой второго состава против школы, в которой учились Хьюга и Изуки. Хьюга попадал в корзину практически с любой точки на площадке, а Изуки всегда был на поле, чтобы передать ему мяч. Игру тогда сыграли вничью. Хьюга в своей команде был капитаном, потому что сама школа была открыта всего пару лет назад – он был старше и опытнее всех остальных игроков.

После этой игры Хьюга и Ооцубо надолго зависли, обсуждая свои ошибки. Тогда Мияджи, к счастью, не думал об Ооцубо, кроме как о друге, иначе разревновался бы весь. А так они с Изуки прекрасно провели время, обсуждая выступления юмористов, пока их друзья чертили на салфетках планы распасовок.

Так и повелось. Мияджи с Изуки особо близки не стали, но были вполне неплохими приятелями, а вот для серьезного Ооцубо Хьюга был вторым по близости человеком, после Мияджи.

Так что его предательство должно было сильно ударить по Ооцубо. Мияджи с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы подслушать.

 

 – Чтобы тебя не отследили, – продолжал разговор Ооцубо.

 – С нами Куроко, – хмыкнул Хьюга. – Акаши не позволит так просто нас найти и обезвредить.

 – Ты опять злой? – вздохнул Ооцубо. Он не особо понимал, что происходит с Хьюгой, старался вообще об этом не задумываться. Просто первым стал обозначать это как "добрый-злой", не обзывая Хьюгу невротиком, не ставя ему диагнозов. Хьюга это ценил.

 – Я чертовски зол, – признался Хьюга. – Я только обрел равновесие, а тут выясняется, что меня хотят забрать в Англию.

Ооцубо задумался.

 – Они самоубийцы или идиоты? – спросил он, наконец. Хьюга на другом конце провода грустно хохотнул.

 – Хреновые провидцы, скорее всего.

 – В Англии почти нет провидцев, насколько я знаю, – Ооцубо задумался, вспоминая файлы. – Они в основном в континентальной Европе. Зато там много призраков. Видимо, поэтому – ты лучший медиум.

 – А для чего существуют командировки? – Хьюга вздохнул. – Не спал нормально уже неделю. Просыпаюсь в огне – в прямом смысле. Демоны вокруг.

Ооцубо сочувственно помолчал.

 – Шуутоку вас искать не будет.

 – Спасибо, но не подставляйтесь за компанию, – хмыкнул Хьюга. – Впрочем, надеюсь не увидеться до разрешения ситуации.

 – Удачи! – успел еще сказать Ооцубо, прежде чем Хьюга положил трубку. Ооцубо покрутил телефон в руке, поднял глаза на замершего в любопытстве Мияджи. – Англичане сами заварили кашу. Пусть сами и расхлебывают.

 – Ага, – тут же расслабился Мияджи. На англичан ему было откровенно наплевать, главное – чтобы Хьюга не предавал доверие Ооцубо. Вот тогда бы Мияджи страшно мстил. А так… Пусть англичане и правда сами разбираются с той нечистью, которую вызвали.

 

Изуки краем глаза следил за разговаривающим по телефону Хьюгой. Хьюга улыбался, чуть смущенно, почти незаметно – Изуки любовался. Даже ему нечасто удавалось увидеть такую улыбку.

А ведь Изуки был рядом всегда.

Они познакомились задолго до того, как издали Акт и всех обязали пройти повторно Комиссию по определению суперспособностей.

 

Хьюга не считал себя странным. Он странным был. Он прекрасно знал о всех своих комплексах, недостатках и заскоках, и ни на что не рассчитывал. Потому что, как однажды сказала очередная его несостоявшаяся подружка, с двоедушцами и психами она дела иметь не хочет. Девица, конечно, выразилась более эмоционально, потом хмыкнула, повела плечиком и уцокала на высоченных каблуках, по-модному заворачивая носочки внутрь.

Хьюга привычно подавил желание натравить на неё демона и вернулся к своим комплексам. По крайней мере, с призраками можно было поболтать о чем угодно, и они не заморачивались – одна у него личность или две. Демонам и подавно было все равно.

А ещё у Хьюги был Изуки.

Он был дурашливым, всё на свете рифмующим, вредным, но надёжным, как стена. Хьюга и чувствовал себя за ним, как за стеной. Каменной. И это был почти что один из каламбуров Изуки.

Шун вился вокруг Хьюги, как комары вокруг грибника, сдуру притопавшего на болото – неотвязно, назойливо. Он всё время подшучивал, подбадривал, успокаивал.

Изуки хватало пары слов, чтобы Хьюга переключался с одного модуса на другой и начинал мечтать прибить его. Мысленно Джунпей уже сотни раз пугал надоеду демонами, но реально был ему благодарен – за дружбу, поддержку, понимание. За то, что тот ни разу не подшутил над его состоянием.

За всё - вообще.

 

Они познакомились в больнице. Хьюга тогда впервые вызвал призрака и ушёл в себя с нервным срывом. А Изуки доводил до нервного срыва медперсонал: об его кожу ломались иголки. Хьюга молчал, Изуки болтал. Хьюга слушал его болтовню и потихоньку начинал улыбаться.

Почти перед самой выпиской они затеяли шумную возню с швырянием подушками, воплями и борьбой. Изуки напрыгнул сверху, придавил Джунпея своим лёгким телом, и тот перекатился по полу, поднимая в воздух подушечные перья, чувствуя, как Шун неровно и часто дышит под ним. Тот шевельнулся, выпростал одну руку и отвёл светлую челку с глаз Хьюги.

 – У тебя такие красивые… брови.

Хьюга замер. Брови? Красивые?

 – Снова твои шутки, Изуки? – недовольно спросил он, нашаривая очки и сдвигая свои красивые брови. – Подушкой контузило?

 – Красивые, – убедительно кивнул Шун, потянулся весь к Хьюге – руками, губами. – Самые-самые…

Хьюга потом часто думал, что хорошо быть сыном парикмахера. Ему очень шли короткие челки.

 

Сканер из Комиссии очень долго смотрел на Хьюгу, а потом подозвал Изуки.

 – Вы его стабилизатор? – уточнил он совершенно по-деловому.

 – Уже пять лет, – посчитал Изуки.

 – Год, – сказал сканер. – Я могу дать ему ещё год. Если вы не найдёте третьего, Хьюга-сан станет нестабильным. Его переходы из одного состояния в другое похожи сейчас на линию прибоя – бесконечный фрактал. И с каждым переходом его состояние становится предсказуемо непредсказуемым. Я не готов спрогнозировать, когда оно перейдёт в хаос, – он нахмурился. – Могу дать направление к ясновидцу.

Изуки тогда отказался. Ему показалось, что год – это очень долго. И вообще, ему нужно было смириться с мыслью о третьем.

Но время истекало, Хьюга всё чаще застревал в темном образе, а вызванные им твари пугали даже Сакурая.

В Сейрин Изуки недолго приглядывался к кандидатам.

Митобе сразу словил его взгляд и покачал головой. Коганеи был согласен, но у Хьюги внезапно проявилась аллергия на кошачью шерсть, и затея провалилась, даже не начавшись. Кагами самого нужно было стабилизировать, а Куроко просто никого к себе не подпускал.

Теппей Изуки понравился. За его улыбками скрывалось что-то, слишком похожее на одного из демонов Хьюги. Изуки тогда проконсультировался с Рико, и она подтвердила: да, раздвоение. Полностью контролируемое, но раздвоение.

Но главное, что Теппей нравился Хьюге. Светлая сторона зависала на улыбках, тёмная хотела поиграть в поддавки, и Изуки дал Киёши «добро» и ключи от квартиры.

Он тогда сидел под дверью, слушал грохот, вопли Хьюги, довольный смех Киёши. Ему было… странно. Ведь это он всегда был рядом. А тут вдруг остался не у дел. Не с Джунпеем, а на коврике, как верный пёс.  
Когда шум затих, Изуки потихоньку приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в щёлочку.

Киёши держал Хьюгу на коленях, поглаживал ямочки на его пояснице, тянулся губами к губам, прикрыв глаза. Хьюга был все ещё в злобной ипостаси – взъерошенный, румяный, рычащий – но взгляд не прикрытых очками глаз был шалым, поплывшим, а его руки очень нежно, невесомо гладили Киёши за ушами, зарывались в волосы, притягивали ближе. Джунпей улыбнулся сытой улыбкой и зажмурился, когда Теппей приподнял его за ягодицы, насаживая на себя. Изуки видел его таким, только когда тот был милашкой-стесняшкой: в такие редкие моменты Джунпей льнул к Изуки, позволял нежить себя, краснел и отдавался. Отдающийся Хьюга-злюка заводил Шуна до шума в ушах.

Он осторожно прикрыл дверь, отошёл на подкашивающихся ногах и пообещал себе – никогда. Никогда он не будет влезать в эти отношения. Лишь бы Джунпей стабилизировался. А со своим возбуждением, ревностью и злостью он справится. В конце концов он почти год приучал себя к мысли, что у них должен появиться третий.

 

Изуки больше не пытался узнать, что у этих двоих происходит, но он видел, насколько Хьюга стал спокойнее, как начал контролировать свои эмоции.

Он тогда решил уйти. Ему показалось, что для стабилизации Джунпей Киёши хватит с избытком.

Хьюга тогда чуть не сорвался, закольцевав Изуки в демонический круг и закатив скандал с рефреном: никуда ты не пойдёшь! А потом между кошмарными тварями спокойно прошёл Теппей, так словно был одним из них – демоны на него не реагировали – и улыбнулся Изуки.

 – Я один его не удержу, – спокойно сказа он. – Если Хьюга сорвётся, за ним сорвусь и я. Ты понимаешь это, Шун?

Изуки в этот момент был счастлив, что умеет управлять землёй. Потому что Теппей аккуратно и нежно провёл пальцами по его щеке. Сильные пальцы противно проскрипели по броне и высекли из неё каменную крошку.

Изуки кивнул.

 – Вот и славно, – заулыбался Теппей и подал руку. – Идём, приведём капитана в порядок.

Шун после этого случая всё же смотался потихоньку к ясновидцу.

"На данный момент фрактал предсказуем, упорядочен и стабилизирован в двух точках. Любое нарушение равновесия повлечет за собой непредсказуемые последствия. Разъединение трио не рекомендовано", – гласило заключение, которое Изуки с лёгким сердцем отправил в мусорную корзину.

И сейчас, когда Комиссия из Англии собиралась увезти с собой Хьюгу, Изуки безумно жалел, что не положил дурацкую бумажку на стол Акаши!

 

 – Ответь мне, Маюзуми, – Акаши потёр глаза. – Чем думал твой брат? Я могу понять мотивацию Хьюги, но Куроко?

 – Я сомневаюсь, что брат мой думал в этот момент, – отозвался Маюзуми и пододвинул Акаши чай. – Он в последнее время был сам не свой...

 – Проглядел, – признал неохотно Акаши, со вздохом откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Но все же... Я не представляю, как потом выводить их из-под удара.

 – Ну, – осторожно начал Маюзуми, – пока что об их изменившемся статусе в курсе лишь капитаны других токийских команд. И то только потому, что к Имаеши пришли трое из Сейрин с письмом от Хьюги, а Кагами попросился в Кайджо. Если они не натворят глупостей...

 – Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, – Акаши печально покачал головой, – что глупостей они натворят порядком.

 

Когда они остались одни, Хьюга немного успокоился. У них был план. У него были Изуки и Теппей. Всё получится, не может не получиться!

Хьюга не сразу осознал, что его стабилизаторы – оба – были слишком близко. Пока те в четыре руки не принялись срывать с него одежду, не зажали между собой. Изуки был прохладный и пах камнем. Теппей был горячий, и его руки держали бережно, но крепко. Хьюгу это расстраивало, потому что ему хотелось отвечать: обнимать, гладить, прижимать к себе.

– Я не сбегу, придурки, – простонал он в губы Шуна.

И Теппей, наконец, отпустил его, приласкал широкими движениями, сталкиваясь руками с Изуки. Кончики языков одновременно скользили по завиткам ушных раковин, словно парни тренировались. Чьи-то пальцы провели по губам. Кто-то огладил ягодицы.

– Можно? – прошептал Теппей. – Мы вместе – можно?

Хьюга потерялся в ласках и не сразу понял, о чем тот попросил.

– Можно, – простонал он, потому что Изуки впился в его шею, и ноги стали ватными.

Хорошо, что Киёши держал.

Плохо, что он потерялся и не понимал, что нужно делать. Потому что с двумя сразу он никогда…

Джунпей не успел додумать. Пальцы Теппея толкнулись в его рот, а Шун опустился на колени. И он сосал, облизывал, прикусывал; толкался в нежные губы членом. Что-то просил, постанывал, в чём-то признавался… Он чувствовал, как в нем что-то сщёлкивается, соединяется…

Хьюга забыл, как дышать, когда длинные, смоченные слюной пальцы растянули его, а жаркий язык скользнул по уздечке.

Он не зафиксировал момент, когда его поставили на колени. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, чтобы дышать, чтобы двигаться. Его качало между этими двумя: то на толстый член Теппея, то на длинный – Шуна. Две широкие ладони придерживали его за бёдра, две узкие – за волосы. Очки валялись где-то на полу, и на мгновение Хьюге стало обидно, что он не видит, как блестят глаза Изуки. А потом громко застонал Теппей, насаживая его на себя, вскрикнул Шун, входя глубоко в горло, и Хьюга провалился в жаркое марево оргазма.

Он лежал на полу, между двумя. Его всё ещё покачивало, как на волнах. Но он не боялся утонуть. У него были два спасательных круга. И Хьюга не собирался отказываться от чувства полноценности, которое дарят ему эти двое.


	5. Векторное поле.

Рико бежала по коридору босиком, зажав в кулаках тонкие ремешки модельных босоножек, и остро жалела о своем повышении.

Когда Акаши отрывисто бросил в трубку несколько слов о том, что в Сейрин проблемы и нужна помощь, у неё сердце ухнуло вниз. И теперь она мчалась, пытаясь сообразить: кто?! что?!

Кагами устроил второй Лондонский пожар?

Куроко заблудился в тенях?

Коганеи застрял в звероформе и не может вернуться?

Митобе заговорил?

Она не была готова к тому, что ей сообщил Акаши, подсовывая листовку.

 – Перевести в Англию Хьюгу? – у Рико глаза на лоб лезли от полученной информации. – Одного? Его же только недавно стабилизировали!

Акаши недоуменно приподнял тонкие брови:

 – Айда-сан, нельзя ли поподробнее?

Тон главы комиссии произвёл эффект холодного душа, прекратив намечающуюся истерику, и Рико четко изложила факты, благоразумно оставляя комментарии при себе.

 – Вы сможете поговорить со своей командой, – нервно постучал карандашом по столу Ниджимура. – Если бы это были мои тейковцы, говорил бы я. А так…

Рико покусала губу и решительно кивнула. О да, у неё было, что сказать трём своим придуркам!

 

 – Нас, кажется, принимают за идиотов, – Натали прижалась ухом к запертой двери.

 – Бессмысленно, она звуконепроницаемая, – лениво окликнул ее Виктор. Виктор развлекался тем, что запускал шаровые молнии в аквариум, стоявший на подоконнике. Элли отметила про себя, что за смерть рыбок он платить будет из собственного кармана. Ричард спал на диване, который ему самоотверженно уступили Закари и Оуэн – они сидели под столом заместителя Ниджимуры и резались в карты. Думали, что Элли там не увидит, чем они занимаются на работе, наивные. Впрочем, наказание Элли решила оставить до дома – в Японии ей и правда не нравилось. За закрытой дверью кабинета носились люди. Они могли звукоизолировать этот кабинет и защитить его от прослушки, но спрятать суперов от лучшего сканера Британии они не могли.

 – Шелест, – негромко позвала Элли. Закари явно вскинул голову, потому что из-под стола раздался болезненный "ойк". – Будь так добр, скопируй мне ту милую бумажку, что прямо сейчас держит супер на север-север-запад от меня, примерно восемь метров?

Под столом зашуршало. Потом в щель между полом и щитом, обычно прикрывающим ноги владельца, а не двух хулиганящих суперов, выползла бумажка. Элли наклонилась и подняла ее. За ее спиной толкались плечами Натали и Виктор. Бумажка представляла собой типичную листовку "их разыскивает полиция" – пять физиономий с именами и лаконичной надписью "Взять живыми".

 – Они точно держат нас за идиотов, – Натали прикрыла лицо кончиком хвоста. – Что делать будем, босс?

 – Ждать заместителя Ниджимуру, конечно, – откликнулась Элли, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Некрасиво выходить из чужого кабинета силой.

 

Элеонор Джонс вовсе не рвалась в Комиссию по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями. Она работала в архивах Национальной Библиотеки и старалась не высовываться на улицу – особенно после принятия Акта об обязательной регистрации. Она не разговаривала с призраками, не метала молнии и надеялась переждать, затаившись. Она бы и переждала, если бы не оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время.

Для спасенных людей это, безусловно, было чудом. Для Элли оказалось проклятьем.

Всю жизнь она носила специальные очки. У нее не было проблем со зрением, но у нее были проблемы с видением. Люди вокруг казались ей серыми призраками, она едва различала их на фоне. Суперы же выделялись яркими пятнами сквозь стены и расстояние, невольно привлекая к себе внимание. Тот супер прятался от погони, и Элли его увидела. Еще Элли видела, что он вот-вот устроит взрыв, куда более страшный, чем тот, который привел к появлению Акта. Поэтому между своей спокойной жизнью и жизнями других она сделала правильный выбор. Позже, подписывая новый рабочий контракт, она повторяла это как мантру.

В Великобритании было не так уж много людей с суперспособностями. Поэтому ее сразу приписали куратором к той группе, которой она помогла поймать преступника.

Так она и познакомилась с "Холмсом" – одной из четырех лондонских групп. "Холмсы" были самыми молодыми и безалаберными, и Элли первое время пряталась от них по углам – слишком они были яркими.

Заговорила она с ними и вовсе только по делу – запинаясь на словах. И была встречена громом аплодисментов и разочарованным стоном Закари:

 – Ну вот, проспорил…

Так Элли узнала, что эти балбесы спорили, умеет она говорить или нет. А давая подзатыльник Закари – что они ей все же скорее нравятся больше архивной пыли.

 

Натали стеснялась своей внешности и маскировала это наглостью. Еще она ни секунды не могла усидеть на месте, кроме как в те моменты, когда она рисовала. Ричард не выглядел серьезным противником – он был из аристократической семьи и выглядел весьма болезненным. Так что когда он легко поднимал машину одной рукой, то противники оказывались весьма неприятно удивлены. Они с Виктором постоянно спорили – Виктор был уличной шпаной из дома-района. Он мог как поджарить врага молнией, так и подзарядить телефон или обесточить половину города, так что остальные с ним старались хотя бы не ссориться. Закари и Оуэн дружили с детства – ходили в одну школу, жили в одном районе. Закари копировал предметы, если у него был материал, а Оуэн в это время защищал друга силовым полем. Попались оба Комиссии в казино, где Закари виртуозно копировал тузов. Играть им было запрещено строжайше, но удержаться они не были способны.

Когда Элли в очередной раз несла докладную на них – опять пойманных с поличным, – ей не повезло оказаться на базе в момент нападения на нее призраков. Призраки для Англии были бедой еще до появления суперов, но когда способности некоторых людей окончательно нарушили границу между миром живых и миром мертвых, Англия оказалась на острие удара. И самое плохое – у них не было суперов, способности которых могли помочь с проблемой.

Элли тогда стояла и смотрела на то, как призраки уничтожают старый состав Комиссии, и у нее разламывалась голова от того, какое это всё было _яркое_. Она даже не сразу услышала, как Оуэн кричал ей: "Ложись!". Оуэн был единственным, чьи способности помогали хотя бы задержать призраков. Англии отчаянно были нужны медиумы. А еще – новый состав Комиссии.

 

В Англии было мало людей с суперспособностями, а сканеров – и того меньше. Поэтому Элли сразу же, не два даже рта раскрыть, поставили заместителем главы Комиссии и поставили задачу найти как можно больше новых суперов.

 – Они серьезно? – спросила Элли ошарашено Ричарда, который отодвинул для нее стул. Стул за столом заместителя главы.

 – Что-то мне подсказывает, что да, – усмехнулась Натали, исследуя кабинет. – Что будем делать первым делом?

 – Безусловно, прошерстим Англию, – задумалась Элли. – А вот потом посмотрим по результатам.

Поездка по Англии с учетом способностей Элли заняла полтора месяца. Итоги не обрадовали никого: всего полсотни новых суперов.

Медиумов среди них не было.

И тут в Англию приехал Акаши Сейджуро.

 

Сёто Кентаро повезло и не повезло со способностью одновременно. С одной стороны – было очень круто загодя знать о контрольной, о дожде, о том, что баскетболисты решили проучить слишком умного лентяя. Да и поспать Сёто любил. Независимо от содержания снов.

А с другой стороны – у него была самая бесполезная суперспособность после способности менять цвет. И все же она стала причиной того, что Сёто однажды просто взяли и увезли, пока он спал. Семья его особо не расстроилась. Расставанию с семьей Сёто не расстроился тоже.

Расстраивали его сны.

Впервые он увидел Кирисаки в эротическом… кошмаре? Во всяком случае, для девственника Сёто, который и девушками-то не интересовался, видение об оргии с четырьмя парнями было именно кошмаром. Потом, после принятия Акта, он увидел всех четырех в журнале – он не читал журналы, но в тот раз заметил краем глаза знакомую ухмылку и вырвал журнал у ошарашенного одноклассника. Помимо тех четырех, кого он видел во сне, на фотографии в журнале был злобный парень с дредами. Подпись под фотографией гласила: Кирисаки Дайчи – команда супергероев специального района Кото.

 – Ну охуеть теперь, – пробормотал Сёто, роняя журнал обратно однокласснику. Он понимал, что из-за принятия Акта вечно отсиживаться вдалеке не удастся. После принятия Акта по школам стали ходить специальные патрули, в которых был хотя бы один сканер, способный видеть чужие способности. Сёто столкнулся с таким недавно и знал, что дни его сочтены. Можно было попробовать бежать, но Сёто был слишком ленив.

 

Его способность признали непригодной к бою. Сёто пожал плечами – это было неизбежно. Но поскольку суперы не могли просто жить мирно, не являясь частью организации, его отправили на курсы кураторов. Постоянно разрываться между центром и командой будет напряжно, Сёто это знал. Как знал он и то, что его будущая команда вообще не особо заморачивается правилами, так что гонять его в центр они не будут, особенно с учетом того, что всю нужную информацию он может просто увидеть во сне.

Куда сильнее его напрягало другое. Преподаватели на курсах практически в открытую говорили о Кирисаки, как об отходнике, в который ссылают всех неугодных просто для того, чтобы в случае необходимости уничтожить одним ударом. Вполне возможно, что превентивным.

Умирать Сёто категорически не хотел.

Сны с участием Кирисаки повторялись каждую ночь.

Он видел не только порно – и просто тихие моменты, когда члены Кирисаки спали или занимались своими делами; он видел драки со злодеями и хулиганами в барах; он видел ловушки, которые ему предстоит избежать; он видел их смерти и возможности этих смертей избежать.

Сёто точно знал, что с Кирисаки Дайчи ему предстоит жить еще – желательно – долгие годы. И он был готов этому поспособствовать.

 

Сёто видел в том числе и испытания, которые Ханамия подстраивал претендентам на должность куратора. Поэтому он решил привлечь внимание Кирисаки, сорвав каждое из этих испытаний. Где-то было просто – всего лишь стоило прижать к полу паутину, которую расставил Ханамия. Где-то пришлось проявлять фантазию – например, как пробраться в женский душ и не получить от возмущенных девушек. Пришлось красть заряженные энергией, готовые взорваться предметы и топить их в туалете. А вот на загребущие руки Хары Сёто наступал с искренним наслаждением – он отлично помнил, кто держал его в большинстве снов.

 – Итак, ты хотел привлечь моё внимание, – Сёто даже не стал оборачиваться. Он уже видел этот момент во сне, и знал, что впереди паутина.

 – Слишком проблематично, – протянул он, наматывая липкие нити на припасенные с собой ножницы. – Ты сам мной заинтересовался, – и он впечатал каблук в тянущуюся руку Хары.

 – Как тебя зовут? – спросил Ханамия. Он сделал знак остальным, чтобы те стояли в стороне. Сёто, наконец, обернулся, и посмотрел Ханамии прямо в глаза.

 – Ты ведь уже знаешь, иначе бы не пришел.

И он ушел, зевая. Он всегда хотел спать.

Ханамия задумчиво смотрел ему вслед.

 – Капитан? – уточнил Ямазаки. – Взорвать его заносчивую задницу?

 – Еще успеешь, – хмыкнул Ханамия. – Хара, Фурухаши – мне нужно, чтобы его распределили к нам.

 – Сделаем, – отозвался Хара, поглаживая то место, куда пришелся каблук Сёто. Он смотрел ему вслед с веселым интересом, который читался даже сквозь его прикрывающую лицо челку.

 – Да, – ответил Ханамия на незаданный вопрос. – Мы его проучим… Но сначала мы получим его себе.

 

Член комиссии, который распределял кураторов, споткнулся на ровном месте, дойдя до команды Кирисаки Дайчи. Конверт выпал у него из рук, и Фурухаши любезно его поднял. Разумеется, член комиссии получил совсем другой конвертик.

 – Сёто Кентаро, – прочитал он дрожащим голосом. – Сожале… То есть, поздравляю

Сёто пожал плечами и пожал ему руку, дав Фурухаши время опустить конвертик обратно в мешок, из которого их вытаскивали. Разумеется, его имени там изначально не было.

Ханамия одобрительно хмыкнул и закинул руку на плечо Сёто, как только тот подошел.

 – Может, и сработаемся.

Сёто страдальчески вздохнул.

 – Нам придется.

 

Он швырнул сумку в "свою" комнату, даже не пытаясь ее разобрать, и спустился на официальное знакомство.

 – Вас я знаю. Меня зовут Сёто Кентаро, и еще я знаю будущее, – объявил он, кривясь. – Будете трахать – не будите.

Развернулся и поднялся в комнату Ханамии. Там была самая широкая и крепкая кровать.

Хайзаки присвистнул ему вслед.

 – Впечатляет! – весело сказал он, повернувшись к Ханамии. Взгляд у Ханамии был совсем темный и дикий.

 – Присоединишься? – мягко спросил Ханамия, и Хайзаки сглотнул.

 – Не, чуваки. Меня групповое убийство никогда не прельщало. Пойду прогуляюсь до Тюо, чтобы алиби было, если что.

 – Как хо~чешь, – почти пропел Ханамия, и Хайзаки вынесло за дверь едва ли не вместе с дверью. В отличие от остальной команды, он болью окружающих не наслаждался, а своей не чувствовал без Ниджимуры.

 

 – И правда спит, – Хара жадно гладил разгладившееся лицо. – Сколько ему лет-то там вообще? Что-то больно личико…

 – Шестнадцать, – ответил Фурухаши. Досье доставал именно он.

 – Что, смущает растление несовершеннолетних? – хмыкнул Ханамия, с удовольствием оглядывая лежащего перед ним мальчишку. Хара фыркнул.

 – Смеешься?

 – Чего ждем? – нетерпеливо спросил Ямазаки и рванул рубашку с плеч Сёто. Пуговицы весело заскакали по полу, но Сёто только поморщился во сне. В четыре руки Ямазаки и Хара быстро избавили Сёто от одежды.

 – Ну, капитан? – насмешливо спросил Хара, сверкнув глазами из-под челки. Ханамия облизался.

 – Растяни его.

 – Запросто, – Хара широко ухмыльнулся и скользнул на кровать, прямо под Сёто, делая своё тело практически плоским. Ногами он оплел ноги Сёто, разводя их в стороны, одной рукой обхватил его поперек груди, а второй скользнув к паху. Подергал за жесткие волоски, погладил вялый член. Фурухаши без слов кинул ему смазку, и Хара поймал. Открутил зубами колпачок, выдавил на пальцы холодную массу. Его откровенно потряхивало от того, что они у этого мальчишки будут первыми. И именно он, Хара, первым проникнет внутрь его тела, хотя и только пальцами. По голодному взгляду Ханамии все в комнате понимали, кто будет у мальчишки первым мужчиной.

Сёто тоже это понимал. Он дрифтовал в своих сновидениях, просматривая, есть ли в ближайшем будущем непосредственные угрозы. Он не особо хотел… присутствовать в комнате, но знал, что Ханамия такого пренебрежения не допустит. Он столько раз видел это в своих снах, что совсем забыл, насколько неопытно его тело.

А тело испытывало дискомфорт. Сёто и не дрочил-то раньше никогда, а тем более не пробовал себя растянуть. Сейчас же в его заднице хозяйничали чужие пальцы, и Сёто, хотя и дремал, но чувствовал их все. Каждый из них. Хара был осторожен, но Сёто он не жалел. Добавлял смазку и пальцы, двигал ими быстро, периодически вытаскивал руку и проводил по члену Сёто, проверяя, не возбудился ли он. Не возбудился.

Когда пальцев стало четыре, Хара облизнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханамию. Тот за всё это время не двинулся с места, даже не шевельнулся, не отрываясь смотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ним картинку. Ямазаки уже давно дрочил, обернув вокруг своего члена безразличную руку Сёто, а Фурухаши, всегда бывший тактилом и извращенцем, вылизывал мальчишке пальцы на ноге.

Ханамия почувствовал взгляд Хары и дергано кивнул. Хара жадно вздохнул и, сжав руку посильней, протолкнул в Сёто кулак.

Сёто выгнуло на кровати, он широко распахнул глаза, ничего ими не видя, жадно хватал воздух. Хара сделала несколько движений, выдавил второй рукой на промежность Сёто еще смазки, и постепенно стал распрямлять руку до нормального размера.

Сёто рефлекторно сжал руку вокруг члена Ямазаки, посылая того в оргазм. Фурухаши отвлекся от своего занятия, жадно следя за происходящим.

 – Шире, – скомандовал Ханамия, наконец двигаясь вперед. Он на ходу расстегнул ширинку, выпуская член. Сёто сконцентрировал взгляд на Ханамии, пока Хара вытаскивал из него руку и еще шире разводил его ноги. Сёто хотел было попросить об использовании презервативов, но сейчас это бесполезно – эта хищная стая хотела пометить его изнутри и снаружи, и он мог не бояться заболеваний из-за своего дара – сны бы предупредили его о таком. Но секс с ними во всех снах был опасным, без каких-либо гарантий.

И именно эта опасность заставляла Сёто бешено ухмыляться в приближающееся лицо Ханамии. Хара теперь фиксировал обе его руки, не позволяя шевелиться, а Ханамия уперся руками у его плеч и резко качнулся вперед.

"Хорошо, что у него небольшой", – мельком подумал Сёто, откидывая голову и давая Ханамии впиться острыми зубами в свою шею. Принимая чужую метку.

Ханамия двигался быстро, резко, он явно был почти на грани – толчки его были беспорядочными, он почти полностью вытаскивал член, прежде чем снова вогнать его в Сёто. Ямазаки снова возбуждался, глядя на то, как его капитан втрахивает мальчишку в Хару. Член Хары при движениях щекотал позвоночник Сёты, но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы Хара кончил. Фурухаши поднялся на кровать, начав вылизывать пах Сёто. Его член заинтересованно дернулся от прикосновений чужого языка, а потом Ханамия попал по простате – и Сёто закричал. Ощущения его убивали, они его перерождали во что-то другое, гораздо более низменное, более темное. Он быстро возбуждался, и когда Ханамия кончил, метя его изнутри своей спермой, Сёто был почти на грани оргазма. Поэтому он разочарованно застонал, когда Ханамия выскользнул.

 – Фурухаши, Ямазаки, – кратко скомандовал Ханамия, отходя. Хара без понуканий приподнялся, пропуская между собой и кроватью Ямазаки. Устроившись поудобнее и устроив на себе Хару, держащего Сёто, Ямазаки скользнул вновь возбужденным членом в растраханный анус. Сёто застонал, понимая, что они хотят сделать – он видел это, конечно, и он хотел ощутить, какого это в реальности, а не во сне.

Фурухаши терпеливо дождался, когда Ямазаки устроится, и с трудом втолкнул свой член рядом с его. Сёто откинул голову, прикрыв глаза. Он привыкал к ощущению. Парни не торопились, они медленно скользили в едином, наверняка отрепетированном уже не однажды, ритме, недостаточном для того, чтобы Сёто мог кончить и отключиться.

Ханамия какое-то время наблюдал за ними, потом перевел взгляд на Сёто, что-то прикидывая. Потом залез на кровать рядом с его плечами, дал Харе знак приподнять Сёто. Под таким углом толчки ощущались полнее, глубже, и Сёто с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Ханамии.

 – Ты ведь не будешь делать глупостей, хм, – протянул Ханамия, проводя пальцем по губам Сёто. Он покачал головой, с трудом вытолкнул из горла:

 – Но и идеального минета, сам понимаешь, не гарантирую.

Ханамия широко усмехнулся.

 – Возбуди меня, – прошипел он Сёто в ухо и выпрямился, поднося вялый еще член к лицу Сёто. Сёто прикрыл глаза, вспоминая все те сны – и решительно обхватил головку губами. Ямазаки и Фурушаши толкались в нем всё сильнее, Хара легко поглаживал пальцами его руки, а член Ханамии наливался под его прикосновениями, и Сёто чувствовал себя _могущественным_. Он сжал мышцы ануса, и Ямазаки, зарычав, кончил снова. Фурухаши вздохнув, вытащил оба их члена, и Ханамия отстранился тоже, давая Харе перекатиться по кровати, пришпиливая к ней Сёто уже всем телом. Он освободил его руки и ноги, он чувствовал, что Сёто нет нужды держать – тот сам дернул Хару на себя, заставляя войти. Он знал это из снов, но реальность оказалась еще лучше. Эта дикая стая выела в Сёто пустоту, и Хара эту пустоту заполнял идеально. Одной рукой Сёто вцепился в плечо Хары, а вторую протянул к Фурухаши. Он ожидал, что Фурухаши станет ей дрочить, как Ямазаки, но Фурухаши принялся облизывать его пальцы, удерживая за запястье, а второй рукой дрочил себе сам. Ханамия откинулся на спинку кровати, наблюдая за действием, и поманил к себе Ямазаки. Ямазаки послушно подполз и принялся заглатывать полностью вставший член Ханамии. Себе он не дрочил, и видно было, что он уже выдохся. Ханамия тоже долго не продержался, кончил Ямазаки в рот, заставив закашляться своей спермой. За ним последовал Фурухаши, сильно прикусив пальцы Сёто, а затем виновато зализав укусы.

А Хара всё вбивался в Сёто, заставляя его царапать себе спину уже обеими руками и хрипло стонать. Было безумно хорошо.

 – Безумие, – шепнул он Харе на ухо, и тот довольно захихикал, а потом толкнулся особенно сильно, заставив Сёто выгнуться в оргазме, кончая сам. Они лежали впятером на этой огромной кровати, Сёто отплывал в сон, и он знал, что будет бороться за то, чтобы так было и впредь.

 

Сёто резко вскочил, хватая воздух. Ему редко снились сны о прошлом. Это значило только одно. Тянуть дальше было нельзя. Развязка наступала. Он быстро закрепил волосы, едва поправил одежду – уснул он на стуле, и будить его, конечно, никто не стал, зато кто-то перенес на диван. Сёто мельком отметил – поблагодарить потом Фурухаши – и вошел в прихожую, где Кирисаки Дайчи провожали любопытными и вечно голодными взглядами Хайзаки. Раньше Хайзаки дергался от такого внимания, но с возвращением Ниджимуры он набрался наглости – и спокойной уверенности в себе.

 – Куда собрался? – спросил Ямазаки. Хайзаки мельком глянул на него и пожал плечами.

 – На переговоры с Ниджимурой.

 – Пойдем-ка мы тоже, – сказал Сёто, заставляя всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Когда еще увидишь темную сторону Теппея?

Ханамия подумал и решительно кивнул.

 – А по дороге зайдем за готовым попкорном.

 

Элли терпеть не могла командировки. Но шанс получить медиума был слишком соблазнителен.

Акаши Сейджуро приехал в командировку по обмену опытом. Откровенно говоря, только-только оправившемуся от потери основного состава английскому отделению было несколько не до гостей, но американское начальство мягко намекнуло, что иначе может отрезать финансирование. С финансированием у англичан всё было печально.

А потом Акаши приехал – весьма самоуверенный, но еще совсем зеленый, и его немедленно взяли в оборот. Раз приехал обмениваться опытом – пусть меняется. Поэтому сначала Акаши проверял, не упустили ли Элли с командой какого-нибудь супера. Потом проверял ближайшее будущее. Потом совсем замороченного Акаши аккуратненько спросили, а нет ли у него медиума, которому бы не помешало повышение?

 – Отчего же, – согласился Акаши, – есть.

Глава Комиссии – огромный мужчина с очень хитрой разновидностью телепатии, которую Элли про себя называла "ты хочешь это сам", – немедленно принялся окучивать Акаши на предмет… поделиться со страждущими. Учитывая повышение, Акаши не видел особых причин сопротивляться даже с учетом того, что Хьюга состоял в романтических отношениях – пережили же как-то разлуку Ниджимура с Хайзаки.

Поэтому когда Акаши собрался домой – крайне, крайне задумчивый, – Элли и ее команду отправили с ним.

Чтобы случайно не передумал.

 

Когда дверь открылась, Натали немедленно заблокировала ее хвостом. Элли лениво поднялась, за ней стеной встала ее команда.

 – Здравствуйте, заместитель Ниджимура, – Элли улыбнулась, и Ниджимура на автомате отступил в коридор. – Это правильно, – одобрила Элли, – потому что дальше ждать в кабинете, пока вы ищете нашего медиума, мы не будем.

Элли прошла мимо Ниджимуры, впечатав ему в грудь смятую листовку. Пока Ниджимура и Рико разглаживали ее и в ужасе переглядывались – англичане уже успели пройти довольно далеко по коридору, так что им осталось только броситься за ними.

Цвета способностей для Элли различались, так что она просто шла на огромный столб переплетенных алых и синих всполохов. Медиума Сейрин невозможно было спутать с кем-то еще. Рядом с ним была довольно любопытная компания – желтый и оранжевый огни, а еще чуть дальше бледно-голубой и ярко-синий.

 – Что видишь? – тихо спросил Ричард. Элли покосилась на его спокойный ровный серый и улыбнулась.

 – Очень интересное сочетание цветов. Я бы ото всех не отказалась.

Для транспортировки английской Комиссии предоставили достаточно вместительный минивен, вести который должен был Ниджимура, но по дороге Закари скопировал ключи.

 – Не то, чтобы мы вам не доверяли, – начал Ричард, но Виктор его перебил:

 – Мы вам не доверяем.

Рико и Ниджимура переглянулись и послушно залезли на заднее сидение. На переднем, рядом с занявшим место водителя Виктором, сидела Элли. Она была штурманов, указывая Виктору дорогу.

 – А мы не могли их найти, – пробормотал Ниджимура.

 – Не очень-то хотели, наверное, – отозвалась Натали. Ей пришлось сложиться в совсем уж хитроумную загогулину, чтоб влезть в машину, и она была не в духе.

Ниджимура тревожно переглянулся с Рико. Да, беглецов искали без особого энтузиазма, но даже те, кто действительно хотел их найти, сделать этого так и не смогли. Ниджимура достал телефон. Он подозревал, что присутствие Хайзаки отнюдь не помешает.

 

Куроко не ожидал, что сквозь его покров пройдут, как будто его не существует. Однако девушка впереди компании шла крайне целеустремленно.

 – Английская Комиссия по Делам Людей со Сверхспособностями, – представилась она уверенно, подойдя достаточно близко для разговора не на повышенных тонах. – Заместитель Главы Элеонор Джонс.

Беглецы напряглись и посмотрели на Хьюгу. В тот момент всё зависело только от его решения.

 – Раздави их, – просто сказал Хьюга, и Киеши улыбнулся. Но в отличие от старой его улыбки, освещающей всё вокруг, от этой хотелось убежать. И стоило делать это как можно быстрее, потому что он начал увеличиваться в размерах и явно намеревался исполнить приказ своего капитана.

Ниджимура сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Уважаемые злодеи! Просьба не улыбаться Комиссии, ее члены и так дышат через раз.

– Ниджимура-сан, а можно я им все же улыбнусь? – вежливо спросил Куроко. Обычно безмятежный, он впервые на памяти Ниджимуры выглядел азартно.

– Нет, Куроко. Если улыбнешься ты, то тут не только Комиссии конец придет.

Кирисаки за углом старательно маскировали ведерки с попкорном.

Члены комиссии вовсе не дышали через раз. Разве что старательно сдерживали смешки. Они явно забавлялись.

 – Уважаемый заместитель Ниджимура, – вежливо спросила Элли, – а почему бы вам не использовать свои способности?

Закари не выдержал, и все-таки захихикал в кулак. Беглецы недоуменно посмотрели на ненормальную Комиссию, Ниджимура хлопнул себя по лбу и пристально уставился на Киеши, который сразу значительно потерял в объемах.

 

Хайзаки бочком-бочком подкрался к Куроко и сделал большие вопросительные глаза. Куроко в ответ выразительно покосился на играющих в гляделки Хьюгу и Элли, после чего отмахнулся: "Всё потом!".

 – Шелест! – тем временем скомандовала Элли, и Закари услужливо пододвинул ей стул. – Итак, давайте попробуем еще раз. Здравствуйте, я Элеонор Джонс – заместитель главы английской Комиссии по делам Людей со Сверхспособностями. Вы – Хьюга Джунпей, и вам предложено крайне выгодное повышение. В чем причина отказа?

 – Леди Джонс, – проникновенно начал Хьюга, – к руководящим постам не допускаются люди с психическими отклонениями…

 – Допускаются, если они контролируемые, – отмахнулась было Элли, но замерла, задумчиво глядя на переплетающиеся потоки. – Раздвоение?

Хьюга отвел глаза. Элли перевела взгляд с Хьюги на Изуки, а потом Киеши. Ее еще по дороге заинтересовало смешение светов, а сейчас она видела, что они не просто смешивались, но были переплетены и слиты в единое целое.

 – Не контролируемое, – пробормотала она, сжимая переносицу. Трех новых агентов английское подразделение себе позволить не могло никак, и на одного-то пришлось выпрашивать у "высокого начальства" специальные дотации. Но и уезжать без медиума тоже было нельзя. И с Хьюгой уезжать тоже – последнее, что было нужно английскому подразделению, так это сумасшедший медиум.

Элли приняла решение.

 

 – Уважаемый бывший заместитель Ниджимура, почему Комиссии не были сообщены эти сведения? – вежливо поинтересовалась она, разворачиваясь на стуле боком и пристально вглядываясь в Ниджимуру. Хайзаки поспешил встать рядом и чуть впереди – на всякий случай.

 – К сожалению, не все данные обработаны отделением, – твердо ответил Ниджимура. Он не хотел подставлять Рико или парней – еще больше.

Элли задумчиво кивнула.

 – В таком случае давайте обработаем данные. Комиссия не уедет из Японии без медиума, и только от вашей расторопности зависит, насколько быстро это произойдет.

По пальцам Виктора, ставя восклицательный знак, пробежали крохотные молнии.

 – А что с Хьюгой? – уточнила Рико. Элли сделала широкий жест рукой.

 – Английское подразделение не вправе вмешиваться в дисциплинарные дела японского. Они ваши, разбирайтесь сами. Разумеется, мы не можем повышать нестабильного супера.

Изуки с облегчением выдохнул, но наткнулся на взгляд Рико и побледнел. Оуэн тронул Элли за плечо и кивнул на беглецов.

 – Разумеется, в данный момент нам необходимо, чтобы вы проследовали с нами в штаб, – сжалилась Элли.

 – Это всего лишь отсрочка, – прошипела Рико. Хьюга, Киеши и Изуки закивали, окончательно растеряв всю грозную ауру. Ханамия разочаровано пнул урну, высыпав в нее весь попкорн.

 - Арестовать их! – приказал Ниджимура Кирисаки. – Доставить в главное управление.

 – Есть сэр, - крайне неровным хором в три голоса отозвались Кирисаки. Ханамия молча закатил глаза, Сёто тихонько похрапывал у стены, а Ямазаки его будил.

Ниджимура слегка поклонился Элли и сделал рукой жест к двери.

 – Прошу.

Элли, не утруждая себя ответом, направилась к машине. Она осматривала острова. Тут и там мелькали еще отблески разных оттенков синего, но синий далеко не всегда означал – медиум. Что ж, она готова была проверить их всех.

 

 – Что, драки не будет? – расстроено спросил Хара, глядя вслед комиссии и увязавшемуся за компанию Хайзаки. Сёто облегченно вздохнул и сполз по стенке на пол.

 – Был один благополучный вариант, четыре варианта со смертью одного из вас и один – со смертью вас всех.

 – И ты потащил нас сюда? – Ямазаки схватил Сёто за воротник и легко поднял над полом. Сёто устало посмотрел на него из-под растрепавшейся челки.

 – Тот, когда умирали вы все, как раз выпадал, если мы сюда не шли. Пусти, придурок.

Ямазаки разжал руку, и пошатнувшегося Сёто подхватил Фурухаши.

 – И сколько ты спал? – тихо спросил он. Сёто пожал плечами и по-детски потер глаза кулаками.

 – Я посплю?

 – Спи, – разрешил Ханамия. Фурухаши без приказа или подсказки подхватил мгновенно уснувшего Сёто на руки. На этот раз он просто спал, не видя снов, "словно проваливаюсь в черную дыру" – сказал он как-то Харе. Он только во время таких снов мог отдыхать, почему и хотел спать постоянно – его сны требовали просто огромное количество энергии. Фурухаши был из команды самым физически крепким, именно поэтому долговязого Сёто доверили нести ему.

Ямазаки, как обычно ничего не понявший, подергал за рукав Хару. Рисковать разбудить Сёто он не стал, а к Ханамии бы сунулся только самоубийца.

 – Что?

 – Он измотал себя, выискивая вариант, где мы все живы, – задумчиво ответил Хара. – И ведь нашел.

Ямазаки со священным ужасом в глазах обернулся на Сёто.

 – Но зачем?

Хара промолчал. С момента появления в команде Сёто ночи стали гораздо разнообразнее, но ему нравилось с ним не только трахаться – Сёто был саркастичным сукиным сыном, и спуску Харе не давал. Иногда он даже думал, что если бы был выбор между приказом Ханамии и жизнью Сёто – он бы… сомневался. Но выражение глаз Ханамии выдавало его с головой. Никакой нормальный человек не назвал бы это любовью, но для Ханамии это было самое близкое чувство – собственничество. Теперь, пожалуй, не нужно было бояться приказов. Скорее Ханамия сам прикажет защищать свой козырь. Из всех них он смотрел так только на Сёто. Остальные были пешками, с которыми не жалко расстаться. Но никто не расстанется с запасным шансом.

Хара погладил отметину, оставшуюся от частого контакта с каблуком Сёто на тыльной стороне его ладони, и поспешил за ушедшими на приличное расстояние Фурухаши с Сёто на руках и Ханамией. Ямазаки остался стоять на месте.

 

 – Эм. А разве они не должны были нас арестовать? – уточнил Шун. Хьюга пожал плечами.

 – Будем считать, что арестовали… Все равно мы никуда не денемся. Меня больше другое беспокоит…

Трое парней синхронно вздохнули и крайне закручинились.

 – Чего это они? – уточнил Аомине. Куроко вздохнул и похлопал Киеши по локтю – уж куда дотянулся.

 – Рико-сан обладает тяжелой рукой и богатой на издевательства фантазией. Семпаи, мы пойдем?

 – Иди-иди, до беды не доведи, – пробормотал Изуки.

Куроко пошел к выходу, потянув Аомине за собой.

 – Не будем мешать им смиряться.

 – Не будем, – согласился Аомине. Уперся каблуками в землю, перехватил руку Куроко, поднес к губам. – Предлагаю заняться чем-нибудь более интересным.

 – Прямо на улице? – уточнил Куроко с придыханием. Аомине пошевелил бровями.

 – Вон там пррррекрасный тенистый переулок.

 

До главного управления Комиссии Куроко дошел не спеша, где-то через час после своего предполагаемого ареста. В вестибюле его ждал Мидорима, уткнувшись носом в книгу.

 – Знаешь, есть такая штука – называется планшет, – сказал Куроко вместо приветствия. Мидорима вздохнул и заложил книгу закладкой.

 – И тебе здравствуй. Я буду твоим конвоиром до вынесения официального решения по твоему делу – то есть еще где-то полчаса.

 – Пока с Акаши не слезут? – осторожно уточнил Куроко. Мидорима хмыкнул.

 – Ты что, Акаши не знаешь? Гости морально уничтожают Ниджимуру, Акаши воюет с Рико. Пойдем, в камеру уже наверняка доставили чай.

Куроко послушно пошел за Мидоримой. Они не особо ладили в Тейко, слишком уж разные у них были взгляды на жизнь, но Акт неожиданно сплотил всех бывших сокомандников.

Куроко был даже рад, что Такао ответил "нет". Он бы не смог наслаждаться равновесием за счет разрушенной жизни Мидоримы.

В небольшой комнатке предварительного заключения действительно кто-то постарался навести уют. Даже тортик стоял. Куроко проверил дату изготовления и присвистнул – тортик был на пару лет старше его самого. Мидорима тем временем заварил чай. Он делал это методично и красиво, как и большинство вещей. Только в убийствах не было ничего красивого.

 – Тебя что-то беспокоит? – осторожно уточнил Куроко у Мидоримы, заметив, что тот дважды брался за чайник, прежде чем его поднять. Мидорима сначала разлил чай, а только потом ответил.

 – Да.

Куроко озадаченно моргнул. Он всегда плохо понимал Мидориму и не мог понять, что делать. Надо ли продолжать задавать вопросы?

 – Как ты смог простить Аомине? – внезапно спросил сам Мидорима. Куроко нахмурился и задумался, что ответить.

 – Просто без него, – осторожно взвешивая слова, ответил он, – мне было хуже, чем с ним.

Мидорима задумчиво кивнул, а потом признался:

 – У Такао кто-то есть.

 – Конечно, есть. Ты, – не моргнув глазом ответил Куроко и отхлебнул чай.

 – Любовник, – уточнил Мидорима. – Второй любовник.

 – Ты уверен? – "Ну почему? – уныло подумал Куроко. – Почему именно я? Не Акаши, в конце-то концов?"

 – Ты сомневаешься в моем интеллекте? – уточнил Мидорима.

 – Конечно, нет, – вздохнув, признал Куроко.

 – Акаши, конечно, знает. И покрывает, – неожиданно жестко ответил на неозвученный вопрос Мидорима. – С его способностями невозможно не знать.

Куроко медленно кивнул.

 – Чем я могу помочь? – тихо спросил он.

 – Ты единственный, с кем я могу говорить на равных, кроме Акаши, – помявшись, ответил Мидорима. – А сейчас я действительно не хочу говорить с Акаши. Я боюсь, что если задам ему прямой вопрос, то получу столь же прямой ответ.

 – Что за вопрос, Мидорима-кун?

 – Когда Такао от меня уйдет, – просто ответил Мидорима, и Куроко с силой сжал лежавшую на колене руку.

 – Нет, Мидорима-кун, – решительно сказал он. – Ты веришь моим суждениям?

 – Да, – без колебаний ответил Мидорима. Куроко кивнул.

 – Не думаю, что Такао уйдет от тебя когда-либо. Можно не бояться пустить его ближе. Он смотрит на тебя, как на единственный свет в темноте, – Куроко сглотнул. – Мы все это видим на наших встречах – думаешь, Тейко спустили бы ему, если бы он просто развлекался?

Мидорима хмыкнул.

 – Не хочется это признавать, но Акт был одной из лучших вещей, которые случались с Тейко.

 – Да, – согласился Куроко и спрятался за чашкой. Мидорима задумчиво постучал пальцем по столу.

 – Ты счастлив, что вы снова вместе. А когда это пройдет? Ты взрослее Аомине. Рано или поздно, ты выставишь его вон. Я… – Мидорима замялся. Не все знали о его увлечении. Куроко – знал. – Я составлял ваш с ним гороскоп. У вас не самое благоприятное сочетание, и не самый лучший прогноз. Аомине никогда, слышишь, никогда до тебя не дорастёт. Он ведь лентяй. А ты не любишь стабильности, – Мидорима покачал головой. – И ваша эйфория…

Куроко со вздохом отставил чашку подальше.

 – Она уже прошла, Мидорима-кун. Но Аомине-кун… – Куроко задумался и поправил себя. – Дайки приятно меня удивил. Когда заканчивается эйфория, начинаются компромиссы, Мидорима-кун. Подумай над этим.

Мидорима серьезно кивнул и замолк, потягивая чай.

Куроко думал о сером от ужаса Аомине, который просил не оставлять его, о счастье в его глазах, когда они встретились, думая, что разрушили своё будущее в качестве супергероев. Да, Куроко был старше, но в простой житейской мудрости Аомине мог дать ему фору.

 – Такао может казаться легкомысленным, – Куроко сам не ожидал, что он начнет говорить. – Но он просто легкий. Если ты перестанешь его всё время отталкивать, Мидорима-кун, он сам найдет все нужные компромиссы.

Мидорима смотрел на него, и Куроко как никогда ненавидел его способности, мешавшие понять, что творится у Мидоримы на уме.

 – Спасибо, – наконец, ответил Мидорима. Ухмыльнулся. – Тебя легким не назовешь, но чем-то вы похожи.

 – Мудростью, – отмахнулся Куроко. – Прости за шутку о планшетах.

 – Ты хотя бы его не купил, – Мидорима мягко рассмеялся, и Куроко подпер голову кулаком, любуясь редким зрелищем. – Такао принес один через неделю знакомства. Когда понял, что у меня даже телефон еще монохромный.

 – Да что ты говоришь, – улыбнулся Куроко, вполне представляя себе эту сцену и гордого собой до невозможности Такао.

 – Да. Пришлось объяснять, что с моим зрением все ваши высокотехнологичные игрушки – пустая трата денег, все равно я ими пользоваться не могу.

Щеки у Мидоримы слегка покраснели, и Куроко удовлетворенно кивнул.

 – Планшет-то выбросил?

 – Зачем? – удивился Мидорима. – Май отдал. Сломает – не жалко, а не сломает… Пока работает.

 – И наверняка хвастается лучшим старшим братом на свете, – насмешливо уточнил Куроко.

Мидорима пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

 

Мидорима о своём увлечении он мало кому говорил: обычно гороскопами занимались девочки-подростки и суеверные пожилые дамы. Но Мидориме нравилось искать закономерности, составлять прогнозы и следить за их исполнением. А ещё… он надеялся вычислить если не дату, то хоть месяц своего рождения. В приюте не слишком морочились с записью. В документах в соответствующей графе стояла дата, когда его, подброшенного, нашли на пороге. По этой дате Мидорима получался Весами, и он какое-то время пытался найти соответствия. Но гороскоп Оха-Асы на нём не срабатывал, отношения не складывались, талисманы не помогали, и Мидорима только на упрямстве продолжал вычерчивать звёздные графики.

Акаши тихо хмыкал, Куроко смотрел внимательно и сочувственно. Оба молчаливо не вмешивались. И тут появился Такао.

После срыва Куроко Мидорима даже не пытался с кем-то заводить отношения. Слишком уж ярко среагировал на разрыв вечно холодный и рациональный мальчишка. Мидорима не собирался когда-либо проделывать что-то подобное со своим сердцем. Но Такао был как газ. Заполнял собой всё возможное пространство, мысли, чувства. Мидорима радовался тому, что носит визор, и никто не может проследить, как его взгляд то и дело останавливается на шумном супере.

Он узнал о всех возможных сочетаниях Скорпионов с другими знаками, потихоньку подкладывал Такао в сумку талисманы дня и лихорадочно пытался выяснить, что его самого ждёт в будущем. Пока Такао не свалился на него и не обнял – руками, ногами, крыльями. Когда Такао тронул его рот, Мидорима шевельнул в ответ искусанными шершавыми губами и послал к дьяволу все гороскопы.

Ни один, даже самый неблагоприятный, прогноз не смог бы удержать его от возможности быть рядом с чудом.

 

Молчание, повисшее после этого, было практически уютным. Нарушил его спустя какое-то время Такао.

 – Так и знал, что ты тут, Шин-чан! – улыбнулся он Мидориме, потом уважительно кивнул Куроко, – Куроко-кун, – и снова обернулся к Мидориме. – Шин-чан, тебя Ооцубо ищет.

Мидорима вздохнул и поднялся со стула.

 – Он уточнил, по какому вопросу?

 – Да, но я прослушал, – Такао пожал плечами, подняв своими крыльями легкий сквозняк. Мидорима прикрыл визор рукой, выражая своё отчаяние по поводу такого поведения Такао. – Да ладно, смысл играть в испорченный телефон! А Куроко-куна я могу пока посторожить.

 – Прости, Куроко. Я вынужден тебя оставить, – протянул Мидорима таким тоном, словно не верил, что найдет обоих живыми, когда вернется.

 – Ничего страшного, Мидорима-кун, – откликнулся Куроко спокойно, но он соврал. Ему все же было немного страшновато. Когда Мидорима аккуратно закрывал за собой дверь, ни Такао, ни Куроко первое время не двигались и ничего не говорили. Потом Куроко спросил:

 – Ооцубо-сан действительно?..

 – За кого ты меня принимаешь?! – перебил его Такао. – Действительно.

Он мялся у двери, чувствуя повисшее в воздухе напряжение, потом подался ближе, протянул вопросительно:

 – Тецуя?

 – Такао-кун, – Куроко покачал головой, и крылья Такао повисли.

 – Я всё испортил, Куроко-кун? – спросил он.

Куроко долго взвешивал свой ответ.

– Ты всё расставил по местам, – наконец, решительно сказал он. – Мы не так и не там искали своё равновесие. Однако… – Куроко пожал плечами. – Не жди от меня в ближайшее время сочувствия, Такао-кун.

– В ближайшее время? – прицепился к словам Такао. Когда он так озорно смотрел  из-под своей челки, сердиться на него было невозможно в принципе. Куроко сдался.

– Ты совершенно невыносимый человек, Такао-кун, – сказал он, держа идеальную маску безразличия на лице. – Только Мидорима-кун со своим ангельским терпением способен выдержать тебя на постоянной основе. У остальных не настолько железная воля, чтобы сопротивляться атаке твоей умилительности.   
Выговорил до конца – и захохотал. Наконец, отфыркавшись, поманил к себе.

– Посмотрим, что будет дальше, Такао-кун. Жизнь – она непредсказуемая. Так даже провидцы говорят.  
Такао с готовностью вцепился в его руку сразу обеими руками.

– Конечно, Куроко-кун! – широко улыбнулся он и тут же нахмурился, когда его руки сдавили тени.

– Если Мидорима-кун когда-нибудь узнает, что это я был с тобой… Если ему будет плохо… – взгляд у Куроко был очень нехороший. Но Такао не отвел глаз:

– Нет.

– Я тебе верю, – легко кивнул Куроко, убрав и тени, и свою руку. – И мне сложно будет без тебя. Поэтому… Попробуем общаться без обманов.

– Я на это надеюсь, – Такао снова расплылся в улыбке и полез в карман за телефоном. Прочитал смс. – Всё, начальство закончило ругаться и решило, что делать с нарушителями. Пойдем?

– Да, – кивнул Куроко и не удержался – выдернул одно перо из крыльев повернувшегося к нему спиной Такао.

 

Всю дорогу до кабинета Акаши Такао ныл и жаловался на жизнь, на неудобство крыльев, на жестокого Куроко, который любит причинять людям боль, и что Мидорима жалуется на линьку, а что Такао должен сделать, по его мнению? Но у самого кабинета он внезапно оборвал сам себя на полуслове и схватил Куроко за запястье.

 – Если вас отдадут под трибунал – только подай знак. У нас уже всё готово для побега.

Куроко ошарашено моргнул и ничего не успел ответить – Такао втолкнул его в дверь.

Маюзуми только головой покачал.

 – Акаши-сан ожидает.

 – Спасибо, Маюзуми-сан, – кивнул Куроко, заходя из приемной в сам кабинет. В кабинете помимо Акаши уже никого не было.

 – Рико-сан уже ушла? – спросил Куроко, остановившись рядом с креслом.

 – Садись, – махнул рукой Акаши. – Да, унеслась приводить в действие наказание для Хьюги-сана, Киеши-сана и Изуки-сана. Они отданы ей в прямое подчинение на месяц.

 – Жестоко, – ужаснулся Куроко, присаживаясь. – А Аомине?

 – Ничего с твоим Аомине не случится, – фыркнул Акаши. – Общественные работы на полгода, будет разбирать завалы после землетрясений.

Куроко кивнул.

 – А я?

 – А ты, друг мой, – Акаши злобно улыбнулся, – сам виноват. Маюзуми-сан, всё готово?

 – Да, – Маюзуми прошел в кабинет, не заморачиваясь открытием двери, и положил на стол какие-то документы, после чего присел на соседнее кресло. Кто-то другой не прочел бы на его лице ни эмоции, но Куроко видел там жадное любопытство, и оно ему не нравилось.

 – Поздравляю, Куроко-кун, – Акаши подвинул документы к Куроко. – Ты повышен по службе. Вот приказ о повышении, твое новое удостоверение и бейдж для свободного прохода по главному управлению.

 – Это шутка такая? – осторожно уточнил Куроко, переводя взгляд с Акаши на Маюзуми. – Тогда я не понял юмора.

 – Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько нерешенных проблем осталось после моего предшественника, – Акаши с усталым вздохом откинулся на кресло. – Если работой с кураторами теперь занимается Рико-сан, то вот множество других вопросов так и остались нерешенными. Ниджимура-кун теперь понижен, – по взгляду несколько в сторону Куроко догадался, что Акаши свалил на Ниджимуру всю вину за ситуацию, потому что не простил участия в авантюре братьев. – Он будет заниматься вопросами, связанными с формированием команд. Но есть также вопросы, связанные с функционированием команд, и в целом организации жизни людей со сверхспособностями. Тебя ждёт очень много документов, Куроко-кун. Начни с распределения команд по городу, жалобы в последнее время поступают регулярно.

Куроко прикинул объем работы, прикинул количество важных факторов, несколько трусливо помечтал о трибунале и, наконец, прицепил к форме бейдж.

 – Просто для протокола, Акаши-кун, – ровно сказал он. – Я тебя ненавижу.

 – Я упоминал, что ты сам виноват? – хмыкнул Акаши и обвел кабинет жестом. – Это была твоя идея!

 

Элли с интересом разглядывала служебную записку, скопированную для нее Закари. Записка действительно была крайне занимательной – она явно должна была быть официальным отказом от передачи Хьюги Джунпея, но с первого раза фокус не удался. Любопытная Натали, которая излазила уже всё главное управление, наябедничала Закари, что Акаши выкинул какую-то официально выглядящую бумажку, и в своем любопытстве эти двое скопировали и перебрали всё содержимое мусорной корзины Акаши.

Элли считала, что результат был прекрасен и стоил усилий. Она планировала увезти эту бумажку домой и повесить в своем кабинете.

"Уважаемая Комиссия Великобритании!

 ~~Вам~~ ~~писец~~ ~~.~~ С прискорбием вынуждены Вам сообщить, что полевые испытания выявили прямую зависимость стабильности способностей Хьюги Джунпея от наличия либо отсутствия рядом Киеши Теппея и Изуки Шуна. К работе в одиночестве данный сотрудник не способен.

Искренне Ваш, личный помощник Главы Комиссии Японии Акаши Сейджуро, Маюзуми Чихиро.

 _Куроко_ _!_ _Сколько_ _раз_ _я_ _просил_ _не_ _писать_ _моим_ _почерком_ _!!! –_ _М_ _._ _Ч_ _._

 _Столько_ _,_ _сколько_ _раз_ _я_ _пытался_ _послать_ _Акаши_ _-_ _куну_ _письмо_ _? –_ _К_ _._ _Т_ _._

Подписанному верить. Акаши Сейджуро

 _О_ _каких_ _письмах_ _речь_ _,_ _господа_ _?_ _Я_ _хочу_ _их_ _прочитать_ _. –_ _А_ _._ _С_ _._

_НЕТ_ _! –_ _М_ _._ _Ч_ _._

_К_ _сожалению_ _,_ _это_ _невозможно_ _,_ _Акаши_ _-_ _кун_ _. –_ _К_ _._ _Т_ _._ "

 – Дальше он, по все видимости, пошел выяснять лично, – развел руками Оуэн. Элли кивнула и засмеялась, откинувшись на кресле.

Пребывание в Японии точно не грозило быть скучным.


End file.
